SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES
by Su Wei
Summary: ¿Qué te lleva a despertar cada día? ...algunos tienen un motivo, algunos se quedan sin ellos; pero al final siempre existen segundas oportunidades.
1. En el hoyo

**CAPÍTULO I**

**En el hoyo**

**10 de abril**

Llevaba casi diez días sin poder dormir de la manera adecuada, cada día dormía entre una y dos horas, además había dejado de ingerir alimento, simplemente no tenía hambre y si comía no era más que un bocado por comida a tal punto de haber disminuido seis kilogramos en ese tiempo.

Ese día como los anteriores volvió a llorar, cada minuto, cada hora; no había nada que pudiera quitar de su mente los malos pensamientos, pero sobre todo, nada podía de sacar de su mente a la persona que amaba y como todos los demás días hizo el intento de hablarle, no perdía la esperanza que quizá en algún momento se podría dar cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error con sus decisiones, y lo volvió a intentar como lo intentó durante esos diez días.

- Sólo te pido que hables conmigo, que me des y que nos des una oportunidad de ser felices, yo puedo perdonarte e intentar confiar en ti de nuevo, sé que me puedes hacer feliz… te amo.

- Yo te amo a ti, créeme, pero no puedo hacerlo, por más que yo quiera tener una vida contigo no puedo estar contigo ahora, más adelante tal vez podamos, pero las circunstancias de ahora no me dejan.

- Al diablo con las circunstancias, te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad para enmendar tus errores y yo los que cometí también, mi corazón está completamente destrozado, mi alma desgarrada y lo peor es que eres tú quien puede reparar ese daño.

- Perdóname pero no puedo hacerlo, no ahora.

- Yo ya no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decirte para que entiendas que nos amamos y que si vale la pena luchar contra todos, a pesar de todo, cada hueso de mi cuerpo tiembla cuando digo que te amo.

- Yo… hoy te pido que respetes mi decisión, tú y yo no podremos ser felices, no puedo estar contigo, perdóname.

- Pero si te amo y me amas ¿por qué?

- Por favor, no nos hagamos más daño, más adelante…

La comunicación se cortó, volvió a llorar, se sentía impotente… salió del baño del lugar donde se encontraba y al ver a un muchacho con su teléfono móvil le rogó que se lo prestara para enviar unos mensajes, le ofreció pagarle por eso. El muchacho un poco dubitativo le prestó el teléfono y espero que terminara de mandar los mensajes.

- Nunca creí que el amor me tocaría de esta forma, nunca me había sentido así, al punto de tener que humillarme ante alguien pidiéndole que me ame, que me elija a mí. Ahora puedo entender aquella frase: _No puedo vivir sin ti_. He tomado una decisión y esta vez no es una amenaza como tantas veces dijiste, es un hecho. Hoy llamaré a mis padres y veré a mis abuelos, supongo que es lo mínimo que debo hacer, de todos los días de abril hoy será el más doloroso que tengas que vivir y te pido perdón por eso.

Le devolvió el teléfono al muchacho quien lo recibió algo consternado por lo que pasaba y vio como sonreía levemente. Ella le agradeció por el gesto de prestarle el teléfono y sacó dinero de su bolsillo para dárselo como se lo había prometido.

- Gracias por el teléfono, toma, esto es por los mensajes.

- No, no me debes nada.

- Disculpa pero no puedo aceptar un no como respuesta.

- Yo sé que no nos conocemos, pero ¿me puedes decir la razón por la cuál estás tan triste?

- ¿Se me nota demasiado?

- Se nota demasiada tristeza en ti, lo siento, se te ve muy mal.

- Lo que te puedo aconsejar es que no ames a alguien incondicionalmente.

- Entiendo, pero de amor nadie se muere.

- Lo sé, de amor nadie se muere, pero sí de tristeza… empezó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

- ¡Espera!… Sé que no tengo el derecho de decirte esto, pero no cometas una locura.

- A veces hay decisiones que debemos tomar así no queramos, pero gracias.

Ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta y el muchacho se quedó preocupado por todo lo que había escuchado, observó cómo subía a su auto y se alejaba del lugar.

Esa tarde fue a visitar a sus abuelos tanto maternos y paternos. Su abuela paterna le habían cocinado su plato favorito y ellos bromeaban sobre que ella estuviera de visita, a lo que les respondió que tal vez se iba a morir. Estuvo una hora con ellos y se dirigió a la casa de sus abuelos maternos que quedaba a tres cuadras del lugar, casualmente le hicieron la misma broma y también obtuvieron la misma respuesta. Cuando terminó de hablar con ellos se dirigió a su ex centro de labores, había renunciado hacía poco porque no se sentía apta emocionalmente para llevar el cargo que desempeñaba en el lugar, esperó al gerente de recursos humanos para que le pagaran lo correspondiente a ley y así lo hicieron, se despidió de ellos y salió del lugar. Siguió el recorrido que se había planteado, visitó las tiendas por departamentos donde tenía que pagar algunas cuentas pendientes y el restante lo depositó en una cuenta corriente a nombre de sus padres, previa llamada a ellos diciéndoles que era por precaución.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, estacionó el auto cerca al mar y se deleitó con la vista por unos minutos, sonrió tristemente mientras por su mejilla rodaba una lágrima. Nuevamente subió al auto y se dirigió a diferentes farmacias, en ellas pidió las mismas pastillas para dormir, pudo conseguir cerca de treinta y con una botella de agua en su auto fue ingiriéndolas poco a poco, no sentía nada, quizá no le harían efecto aun y decidió conducir de regreso a casa; mientras lo hacía por momentos se sentía mareada y se le nublaba la vista, pero pudo llegar a su destino, bajó del auto tambaleante y el guardián del edificio se propuso abrir las rejas de la cochera cuando vio que ella se desplomó en la acera e inmediatamente fue ayudarla, no sabía qué hacer, ella no reaccionaba, gritó pidiendo ayuda y un transeúnte llamó a emergencias para que enviaran una ambulancia. El guardián intentaba desesperadamente despertarla pero no reaccionaba, revisó su chaqueta y encontró las boletas de venta de las pastillas y un número telefónico escrito en un papel, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número, una voz masculina respondió al otro lado.

- ¿Con quién hablo?

- ¿Con quién desea hablar?

- Joven, ¿usted conoce a Haruka Tenoh?

- Sí, ¿qué paso?

- No lo sé joven, ella se desmayó y no reacciona, encontré boletas de venta de pastillas en su chaqueta, ya llamamos a la ambulancia, están aquí ¿a dónde la tienen que llevar?

- ¡Demonios Haruka qué hiciste!

- ¿Joven?

- Toma nota de la clínica, yo estoy saliendo para allá.

La subieron a la ambulancia, el guardián les dio el nombre de la clínica y las boletas de las pastillas que había ingerido, inmediatamente los paramédicos empezaron con su trabajo para mantener el pulso constante mientras llegaban al nosocomio. Una vez que llegaron un par de médicos y enfermeras estaban esperando en la puerta de emergencias su llegada.

- ¿Qué tenemos?

- Ingestión de alprazolam, más de veinte.

- Muy bien señores, necesitamos hacer un lavado gástrico y la aplicación de flumazelin.

- Doctor, su pulso está disminuyendo.

- Preparen el desfibrilador.

- La perdemos.

- Vamos muchacha, no te vayas.

**11 de abril (00.30 Horas)**

En una de las habitaciones de la clínica una enfermera cambiaba la bolsa de suero e inyecta un líquido en ella, mientras el médico hace unas anotaciones en su historia clínica. De pronto un preocupado joven ser asoma por la puerta y hace un gesto de negación por ver a su amiga postrada en esa cama aun durmiendo por efecto de las medicinas.

- Doctor, ¿me podría decir cuál es el estado de la paciente?

- ¿Es usted algún familiar?

- No, soy un amigo, sus padres viven en el extranjero y yo me ocuparé de su cuidado.

- Bueno, aun no sabremos cómo reaccionará, tomó muchas pastillas, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ahora depende de ella, normalmente despiertan después de doce horas de la ingesta de las pastillas.

- ¿Pero se recuperará?

- Como te dije, ahora todo depende de ella,

- Sé que lo hará.

- ¿Sabe usted por qué tomó la decisión de suicidarse?

- Creo saberla, a veces no podemos con algunas cosas y esté es el resultado, en realidad nunca pensé que tomaría esa decisión.

- Debe haberse sentido demasiado deprimida, no sé qué le pudo pasar pero si despierta necesitará de mucha ayuda, deberá apoyarla y llamar a sus padres.

- No, lo mejor es que ellos no lo sepan, conozco a mi amiga y no le gustaría eso.

- Está bien, es decisión de usted.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

- Por supuesto, cuando despierte avísenos para poder evaluar su estado, le recomiendo que después de este incidente la internen en un centro de rehabilitación emocional para que no vuelva a tener uno de estos cuadros depresivos.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias.

El médico y la enfermera salieron de la habitación y el joven se sentó en el sofá junto a la cama a la espera que haya una mejoría en el estado de la muchacha.

**11 de abril (08.00 Horas)**

Tenues rayos de luz se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación y la muchacha empezó abrir los ojos de a poco, veía todo borroso y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, miró hacia su lado derecho y observó a una persona conocida, dio un fuerte suspiro y el joven sentado en el sofá despertó.

- ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! ¡Despertó! …la enfermera se apresuró en llegar a la habitación.

- Voy por el Doctor para que la examine.

- Empiezo a pensar que soy inmortal.

- No digas estupideces, ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

- Jean, no me sermonees.

- ¡Con un demonio Haruka! No estoy bromeando, casi te mueres.

- ¡Debí morir!... en ese instante el médico entraba a la habitación y ella volteó el rostro hacia un lado sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el más que de molestia.

- Muchacha no digas eso, déjame revisarte… el médico empezó la revisión de rutina y le dio el diagnóstico de que al parecer todo estaba bien, pero necesitaba estar en observación, después de eso dejó a los dos amigos solos.

- ¿Me dirás por qué hiciste esto?

- Ya te dije, debí morir.

- Son tonterías, tú vales más que todo lo que te pasa, ella no vale la pena.

- La valía, no puedo vivir sin ella.

- Claro que no, si fuera así ella estaría aquí de rodillas pidiéndote perdón, dejando todo por ti y no lo está… Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia y la secó rápidamente.

- Me quiero ir de aquí.

- Debes quedarte en observación dijo el médico.

- Qué me quiero ir, ¿no entiendes?

- No me importa lo que tú quieras, te quedarás hoy aquí y punto.

- Entonces hazme dos favores.

- Primero.

- No le comentes esto a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, promételo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí

- Ok, segundo.

- Préstame tu teléfono para escribir.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me prestes el teléfono porque necesito escribir.

- ¿Lo publicarás?

- Lo hará alguien más.

* * *

No es la primera vez que escribo sobre Haruka y Michiru, antes lo hice con otros nombres de usuario (_Por si las dudas, Haruka y Michiru son personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, a mí sólo me gusta escribir sobre ellas_).

No sé si habrá un segundo o siguientes... pero espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por la lectura.

Atentamente.

**Sū Wěi**


	2. Día tres

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Día tres**

La habitación era pequeña, el color de las paredes blanco humo, habían unos estantes donde estaban colocados algunos libros, sobre el escritorio una computadora y un reloj de arena junto a varios documentos. Sí, definitivamente parecía un consultorio médico y ella estaba sentada frente al escritorio mientras una señora regordeta revisaba una carpeta y la observaba de reojo, aclaró un poco su garganta y le dio la vuelta al reloj de arena dándole una leve sonrisa a la rubia.

- Tenoh, Haruka… ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Creo que eso acaba de leerlo.

- Yo lo leí, pero eres tú quien necesita hablar de ello.

- Yo no puedo hablar de ello.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero.

- Ya veo, entonces hablemos de ti ¿cuál es tu edad?

- Veintitrés.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?

- A nada, antes trabajaba y estudiaba.

- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado, ya no lo haces?

- No, renuncié al trabajo la semana pasada y dejé la universidad para no bajar mi promedio aunque ya no se si sea necesario continuar.

- ¿En qué semestre estabas?

- Séptimo.

- ¿Con quién vives?

- Sola.

- ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

- Algunos, eso creo.

- ¿Sales con ellos?

- He decidido no salir con ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy harta que me digan que todo estará bien, que me tranquilice, que todo pasará.

- Ya veo.

- Todos están acostumbrados a ver a la fuerte Haruka y no lo soy, ya no soy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Este interrogatorio no tiene caso, no le diré más, me largo de aquí… se levantó abruptamente de la silla y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?

- Ya se lo dije.

- Si tienes ganas de llorar…

- Es mi problema, el de nadie más… giró el picaporte y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Estuvo dando vueltas al campus universitario después de su cita con aquella psicóloga. Trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasándole, pero sólo había malos pensamientos en su mente con respecto a ella misma, a quien le hizo daño, respecto a su vida, no había un camino que seguir. Antes todo era tan claro, se sentía encaminada, sus metas, sus sueños, todo estaba bien hasta que descubrió todo su engaño.

¿Por qué? se preguntaba mil veces a diario, una pregunta que por más que ya le habían respondido, en su mente aún no tenía una respuesta, le costaba entender como alguien que decía amarla podía haberla engañado durante tanto tiempo y lo peor, como ella no se dio cuenta de toda esa farsa, sólo tenía dos respuestas para eso: o había estado demasiado enamorada o debió haber sido demasiado estúpida para no darse cuenta de toda esa mentira.

Sí, era consciente que no había sido la mejor novia, la había ofendido muchas veces con sus palabras, y ella le había respondido de la misma forma ¿ambas tenían la culpa de lo que pasaba?, tal vez, ya no lo sabía, pero por su mente nunca pasó la idea de engañarla de esa manera. Una parte la odiaba porque jugó con ella, más que con ella, con sus sentimientos, simplemente los utilizó mientras calentaba la cama de alguien más y también se odiaba ella misma por su ingenuidad, le prometió tantas veces regresar por ella, dejarlo todo y arriesgar lo que sea por el amor que creía ambas se tenían, ¿pero realmente alguien que te engaña y miente tan descaradamente te puede amar?

Todo en su mente era tan confuso que ya no importaba nada más en ese momento, a su mente volvían los malos pensamientos y no encontraba como vivir nuevamente. Se repetía día a día que tenía que seguir, que debía ser mejor de lo que consiguió serlo con ella, porque desde que la conoció tuvo la necesidad de ser mejor y todos los sueños de ella se convirtieron en suyos, quería hacerla feliz pero nada es perfecto en la vida, la mujer que más había amado la traicionó de la manera más cruel que jamás imaginó.

Un año haciéndole creer que era lo más importante para ella, diciendo que la amaba, que estarían juntas siempre y que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente a todos cuando llegara el momento de que se reencontraran, porque la rubia prometió regresar por ella… sólo la amaba, y se preguntaba si ese era el pecado que había cometido, o quizá Dios la castigaba por amar a otra mujer… dolor, un dolor inagotable que se desprendía de su ser y el cual no tenía cura.

Se detuvo frente a la cancha de fútbol y observó el entrenamiento que realizaban los jugadores, uno de ellos se le acercó y la empujó haciéndola trastabillar un poco, pero se repuso rápidamente.

- Dos semanas sin saber de ti, ¿te volviste loca?

- No me importa.

- ¿Cómo que no te importa?

- Es así.

- Por tu culpa el entrenador nos hace trabajar doble turno.

- Acostúmbrese porque acabo de renunciar al equipo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? Tú eres lo mejor que tenemos.

- Era, ¿Sabes Andrés? Me he dado cuenta que siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo.

- Disculpa, creo que tú no eres Haruka.

- Es en serio.

- Espera, ya sé te peleaste con ella ¿verdad?

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría que fuera así.

- ¿Terminaron?

- Me engañó.

- No, ¿estás bromeando verdad?

- No, esa es la verdad.

- ¿Y vas a dejar todo por ella?

- No sé si sea por ella que dejo todo o por mí, pero no me siento bien.

- Haruka, siempre hay más oportunidades, ¿recuerdas la chica que te invitaba a salir? Acepta salir con ella.

- A veces las oportunidades llegan tarde amigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada, sólo pienso en voz alta. Bien, ya me debo ir, sólo quería sentir el olor de la cancha una vez más.

- Estás extraña.

- Lo sé, cuídate y recuerda que te quiero.

- Realmente estas rara.

El entrenador que veía a lo lejos dio un silbido y luego gritó el nombre del compañero de Haruka, a ella la observó un minuto y le hizo un además de despedida a lo que ella respondió cortésmente, se despidió del muchacho con un abrazo y caminó hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad. Subió a su auto con un rumbo ya conocido, pero al que sólo frecuentaba en las noches, sólo que esta vez necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo lo antes posible con el dueño del lugar.

Al llegar al lugar un hombre alto y fornido en la puerta la saludó con una mirada y le abrió, todo estaba oscuro aún, sólo una tenue luz en el fondo del pasillo alumbraba, caminó con paso firme y al llegar a la habitación donde alumbraba la luz, fue recibida por una muchacha de aproximadamente veinte años que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios al que ella no correspondió.

- Siempre fiel, ¿verdad?

- Fiel o no, no soy lo que tú necesitas Fiorella.

- ¿Acaso no se nota que me gustas?

- Tú no me gustas a mí.

- No sabes de lo que te pierdes Tenoh.

Un hombre sentado de espaldas a ellos empezó a reír por los comentarios hechos, y pidió a la muchacha que les trajera dos tragos. La rubia no necesitaba presentación en aquel lugar ni tampoco pedir permiso para llegar hasta ahí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- No lo sé, pero necesito hacer esto.

- La última vez casi te moriste.

- Bueno, esta vez vengo a terminar ese casi.

- Te ves mal Tenoh.

- Lo sé.

- Te daré un consejo mi estimada: Ninguna mujer vale tanto la pena como para hacer esto.

- Necesito olvidar, quiero morir hoy aquí si es posible.

- ¿Cuánto dinero traes?

- Suficiente para pagar lo que cueste.

- Está bien, la primera empieza en una hora, ve a prepararte, ya sabes dónde queda todo y suerte.

- Si sigo teniendo esta suerte entonces realmente creeré que soy inmortal o que me hicieron una especie de maldición para serlo… sonrió de manera irónica.

- ¿Cuántos intentos vas?

- Con este van tres.

- Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida Tenoh.

- Ojalá y así sea Fred, no sabes cuánto lo estoy deseando.

- ¿Sabes las consecuencias verdad? ¿Sabes que no hay marcha atrás?

- Lo sé, pero lo necesito.

La rubia salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia unas duchas donde debía asearse y prepararse para su contienda esa noche, ya no le importaba lo que sucediese ese día, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba olvidar y si en el intento moría estaría agradecida, mientras se cambiaba de ropa se decía a si misma…

- Hay segundas oportunidades que llegan demasiado tarde, muy tarde.

* * *

**Sū Wěi**


	3. Redención

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**REDENCIÓN**

Ese lugar tenía un aspecto sombrío, podía oírse el sonido del agua corriendo y ahí estaba ella, dejando correr el agua por su cuerpo desnudo, apoyando los puños contra la pared, en aquel momento su mente divagaba, sólo no quería pensar así que golpeó la pared con gran fuerza haciendo que uno de los azulejos terminara por romperse, leves gotas de sangre se mezclaban ahora con el agua, sonrió ante lo ocurrido y sin siquiera percatarse sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su dorso y un cuerpo desnudo se pegaba al suyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Fiorella?

- No lo hagas.

- Ahora no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer.

- Mírame... la rubia rompió el abrazo y se giró sobre su posición para poder ver a la muchacha a los ojos tal y como se lo pidió.

- Es la primera vez que puedo tener de esta forma, así, junto a mí.

- Lamento no haberte correspondido nunca.

- Yo siempre supe que amabas a otra persona por eso nunca intervine.

- El amor ya no importa ahora, sólo hace daño.

- ¿De verdad te hizo tanto daño?

La mirada de Haruka se tornó triste, sólo cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía sobre ellas. La muchacha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la suya, acarició su rostro y la abrazó.

- Si, ella me mató y no sé por qué sigo con vida, no sé por qué aun respiro.

- Estas con vida porque mereces otra oportunidad.

- No necesito otra oportunidad, simplemente no la quiero.

- Yo te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, tus ojos me lo dicen.

- Sí, desde que entraste por esa puerta aquella vez hace exactamente, cinco años.

- ¿Tanto esperaste por mí?

- Nunca esperé por ti porque siempre supe que no serías para mí.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quererme.

- Es fácil quererte, quien no te quisiera es porque no sabe lo maravillosa que eres.

- Ella nunca lo vio, dijo que yo era culpable de lo que me hizo.

- Tal vez tú cometiste errores, pero sé que jamás harías algo como lo que ella te hizo a ti.

- ¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?

- Porque nosotras no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

- El destino no cambia lo que haré esta noche.

- Lo sé, pero al menos debía intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión.

La rubia cerró la llave del agua y le dio un beso a la muchacha en la frente antes de salir de la ducha, le sonrió y se dirigió a los vestidores, ahí se encontraba Fred esperándola con unos documentos y una caja pequeña con vendas, el hombre la miró y le entregó las hojas.

- ¿Es mi sentencia de muerte?

- Más bien, es el contrato que me libera de toda responsabilidad por lo que suceda, debes firmarlos.

- Está bien, dame un bolígrafo… el hombre dudó sobre si entregárselo o no.

- Haruka, ¿estás segura sobre esto?

- De todas las veces que me has visto aquí, ¿alguna vez me eché para atrás?

- Ninguna Tenoh.

- Aún si la decisión no es la correcta, lo haré.

La rubia estiró la mano para recibir el bolígrafo y el hombre se lo entregó, ni siquiera se dio tiempo de leer los documentos simplemente firmó en ellos, de alguna manera confiaba en el hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento y sabía que pasara lo que pasara esa noche, él cumpliría con todo.

- Esas vendas debes colocártelas, la otra vez que no lo hiciste duraste muy poco y necesito que esta noche dures más porque hoy tengo visitas especiales.

- ¿Soy la única que apostará por mi verdad?

- Con quien competirás viene de las grandes ligas.

- Procuraré dar un buen espectáculo.

- Por favor, defiéndete.

- Lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera.

- Sólo lo hiciste cuando necesitabas el dinero para viajar y ganaste.

- No me lo recuerdes, que es parte del porque estoy aquí.

- ¿En verdad vale la pena?

- Sólo quiero olvidar, desaparecer.

- Es tu decisión... quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

- Fred, hazme un favor.

- Dime.

- Entre mis cosas encontrarás un cuaderno y dentro varios capítulos de una historia incluyendo lo de hoy, debes seguir las indicaciones que te dejé, promete que harás lo que te pido y si necesitas agregar algo, hazlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes una maldita bola de cristal?

- Sólo promételo.

- Está bien. Carajo Tenoh, si sobrevives es porque hay alguien que te cuida.

- Quién sabe.

- Te dejo para que termines.

Abrió la maleta que traía consigo y sacó el cuaderno que había mencionado, lo dobló un par de veces y lo apoyó contra su frente, sonrió al recordar todo lo que estaba escrito en él, no podía creer que pudo escribir todo eso en un día, le habría encantado haber escrito aquella historia pasada que ella le pidió para sentirse más importante según sus palabras, pero ¿Cómo podía escribir sobre algo que había sido una mentira?, recordó sus promesas una vez más.

- Jugaste conmigo, con mi amor, con mis ilusiones, seguramente todos los te amo que me dijiste fueron mentira y yo fui la tonta más grande del universo por haber creído en todas tus palabras, creí, confiaba en ti, confié cuando decías que tenías que ir a los conciertos, cuando te quedabas a dormir con tus amigas, cuando te deseaba un bonito fin de semana en tu casa de playa con tu familia, cuando dijiste que tu teléfono se dañó y no podías responder, cuando decías que en la universidad no tenías señal, cuando decías que tenías que estudiar y por eso no podías hablar conmigo. Creí en cada una de tus palabras porque te amaba y porque creí que tú me amabas a mí. Me alejé de las personas que me pediste para que confiaras en mí, me enfrenté a mi familia, a mis amigos, a la sociedad. Cada día despertaba con un motivo para seguir, ese motivo era una vida a tu lado, por ti me hice mejor, por ti empecé a soñar de nuevo y aprendí a amar de una manera pura, te amaba y por eso siempre te dije que desde que supe que te amaba no tenía ninguna duda que tú eras la mujer con la cual deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida y que ya tenía todo preparado para ir a verte y nunca separarme de ti, tú dijiste que estabas dispuesta, me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida y que estaríamos juntas, que siempre me amarías y que nunca me harías daño. Seguramente soy yo quien tiene la culpa por haber sido ingenua, perdóname por haberte amado tanto.

La rubia terminó de escribir y guardó el cuaderno entre sus cosas otra vez, se colocó las vendas y se quedó sentada a esperar que la llamaran.

Fuera del lugar ya habían varias personas esperando a entrar al club, pero sólo algunos invitados especiales tendrían acceso a la zona oscura, exclusividad del club para aquellos que gustaban de los deportes de contacto donde se valía todo y dándoles la bienvenida en la puerta, su anfitrión, Fred.

Él saludaba a sus invitados de la manera más cordial que podía tener, a muchos de ellos los conocía porque eran asiduos concurrentes del club y apostaban gran cantidad de dinero en cada una de las peleas, esa noche no sería la excepción. La última pareja en entrar fue detenida por un momento ya que no se les había visto por el lugar.

- Sus invitaciones por favor

- Fred, amigo.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- Tú mismo me diste la tarjeta en Londres y me dijiste que cuando viniera por aquí te visitara.

- Marcus… ambos se dieron un abrazo.

- Y la señorita ¿es?

- Mi prima, a ella no le gusta mucho este tipo de cosas pero accedió acompañarme porque no tiene amigos aquí.

- Señorita, espero que disfrute la velada.

- Mucho gusto, Marcus dice que es una exclusividad estar aquí.

- Ciertamente lo es, espero verla más seguido por aquí.

- No sé de qué se trata el espectáculo, pero intentaré disfrutarlo.

El hombre les abrió la puerta y luego que entraron dio indicaciones de que no dejaran entrar a nadie más, dentro del lugar se les dio ubicaciones específicas a los invitados y junto a Fred ubicaron a Marcus y su acompañante. Ya casi era la hora, todo se oscureció y en el medio de la sala aparecieron dos figuras femeninas. Una de ellas era de piel oscura, cabello largo y rasgos fuertes, la otra rubia, de cabello corto y delgada, se oyó un timbre para el inicio de la contienda y fue la morena quien dio el primer golpe, la rubia no se movió sólo se dejó golpear.

- ¡Rayos Tenoh! …mascullaba Fred desde su asiento.

- Marcus, ¿Me trajiste a ver esto?… decía la chica al lado del rubio inglés.

- Fred, ¿Por qué ella no se defiende?

- Ella sólo quiere morir.

La gente alrededor gritaba y a la rubia no le importaba seguir siendo golpeada, cayó un par de veces pero siempre se levantó para poder continuar, fue en uno de esos momentos que a pesar del dolor físico que tenía lanzó un golpe que tumbó a la otra muchacha.

- Sólo fue un golpe.

- Maldita perra… la morena se levantó y siguió golpeándola.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

- Te vas a morir.

- Es lo que quiero.

Fiorella observaba desde su posición y con cada golpe que la rubia recibía presionaba la mano de Fred, lo miraba como diciéndole que detenga todo.

- No puedo hacerlo nena, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

- Si no lo detienes la van a matar.

- Tú sabes que es lo que ella quiere… fue entonces que Marcus intervino.

- ¿Ella no se defiende porque quiere morir?

- Así es.

- Fred, debes detener esto.

- No puedo, le hice una promesa… la prima de Marcus lo observó sorprendida.

- Debes detenerlo o lo hago yo.

- No señorita, no lo haga o me obligará a sacarla de aquí.

- No me importa.

Ella se levantó de su ubicación y justo cuando llegó al borde del área Marcus la detuvo del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

- No puedes hacer nada, ya no.

Entonces la muchacha miró hacía donde estaba la rubia y la vio tendida en el piso con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, el último golpe hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y de ella salía la sangre. Un hombre se acercó y le hizo una señal desde el suelo a Fred, luego pidió a dos hombres que la sacaran del lugar.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ella no sabía quién era la rubia pero le preocupaba su estado así que fue a pedirle a Fred el permiso para ir a donde la llevaron, pero Marcus intervino.

- No sabemos quién es, entiende que no puedes hacer nada.

- No me importa lo que digas, necesito saber si está bien.

- Señorita, por favor hágale caso a Marcus.

- No me iré de aquí hasta verla, entiéndanlo ustedes… ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron.

- Fiorella, lleva a la señorita.

La rubia estaba tendida sobre una mesa de acero sin reaccionar y la sangre seguía saliendo por su cabeza. Sí, todo indicaba que esta vez había cumplido con su cometido. Ambas muchachas ingresaron a la sala, pero Fiorella no pudo soportar verla así y salió corriendo fuera del lugar, la otra muchacha se quedó de pie en la puerta y luego de unos segundos se acercó lentamente hacía ella, observó su cuerpo golpeado, como la sangre emanaba de su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos, su rostro maltratado que a pesar de eso se sentía suave. Por la mente de la chica pasaban mil cosas en ese momento, tomó su mano y la depositó sobre su pecho, fue en ese instante que sintió una leve presión y un balbuceo casi inaudible, se acercó su oído al rostro de la rubia para oír lo que decía.

- Jos… Joseline.

- No… Michiru, mi nombre es Michiru.

Fred había visto la escena desde el marco de la puerta y sonrió mientras se alejaba hacia los vestidores.

- Hay alguien que te cuida Tenoh, hay alguien que te cuida.

* * *

**Sū Wěi**


	4. Cambios

¿Cambios? sí, cambios es el título de este capítulo porque cuando escribí los primeros tres capítulos esta historia tenía otra continuación, ahora después de varios días, de muchos sucesos, de penas, decepciones y una sola alegría, me he dado cuenta que esta historia no tiene porque ser triste, como dijo "Michiru"...hagamos que continúe de una forma diferente.

Justo alguien acaba de decirme algo que creo es muy cierto: **_"El que ama, perdona. El que no ama, olvida. Pero el que quiere ser feliz; ama, perdona y después olvida"_**

Y ese alguien también me dijo una vez que: "_**Mientras exista una Haruka, su destino siempre será encontrar una Michiru"**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**CAMBIOS**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso y su cuerpo lo sentía demasiado pesado como para poder moverse, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación le indicaba que estaba anocheciendo, de pronto escuchó una voz masculina que se dirigía a ella, el hombre estaba sentado con una revista al otro extremo de la habitación, ella nunca lo había visto antes de ese día.

- Qué bueno que despertaste, no era para más luego de la golpiza que te dieron.

- Lo último que recuerdo fue que caía.

- ¡Oh sí caíste! Si no fuera por…

- ¿Quién eres, dónde estoy?

- Marcus Feldon, y estamos en mi casa. ¿Sabes? deberías ser un poco más amable.

- Lo siento, gracias por la ayuda… la rubia intentó levantarse pero en vez de eso dio un fuerte quejido de dolor.

- No hagas eso.

- En serio agradezco tu ayuda, pero debo irme.

- No tienes que agradecerme a mí, yo no hice nada, es más no estuve de acuerdo con que te trajéramos aquí y no te irás por dos grandes razones.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- La primera es que aún estas convaleciente y a pesar de que me negué en que vinieras, soy humano y no puedo dejar que te vayas así.

- ¿La segunda?

- Que si dejo que te vayas quien terminará en esa cama golpeado seré yo… la rubia quiso reír por el comentario del muchacho pero eso sólo le costó otro quejido de dolor.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Domingo, llevas durmiendo casi dos días.

- ¿Eres amigo de Fred?

- Lo conocí en Londres.

- Hablas muy bien el español para ser inglés.

- Pasamos mucho tiempo en España, de vacaciones.

- Yo no debería estar aquí.

- No conozco la historia, pero que mueras sólo empeorará todo.

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

El joven iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una muchacha de hermosos ojos azules y cabello de color aguamarina, llevaba un ligero vestido de color azul oscuro y traía consigo una bandeja con algunas gasas y un líquido desinfectante para las heridas de la rubia.

- Querida, contratamos una enfermera para que se hiciera cargo de eso.

- Es domingo Marcus, tiene el día libre.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado, nuestra invitada acaba de despertar.

La muchacha giró hacia la cama y pudo ver que lo que su acompañante dijo era verdad. Se acercó con la bandeja y la colocó sobre el buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama, se sentó al lado de la rubia quien sólo podía observarla sin decir una sola palabra, sólo se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que el joven empezó a hablar.

- Iré por algo de comer, debes tener hambre.

- Ve Marcus, ve.

- No es necesario que me eches, ya me estoy yendo… la chica lo miró y rio por el comentario del muchacho.

Cuando el muchacho terminó de salir de la habitación, la muchacha volvió a ver a los ojos a la rubia y le sonrió, cuando miraba esos ojos podía sentir en su interior que le hablaban.

- Hola.

- H… Hola... respondió la herida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cómo si hubiese muerto unas tres veces… sonrió después de decir eso y la aguamarina también lo hizo.

- ¿Fue una pregunta tonta, no?

- No, gracias por preguntar y perdona las molestias que les estoy causando.

- Descuida, no eres una molestia.

- Claro que sí, ustedes podrían haber salido hoy y están aquí por mí.

- ¿Salir y que me lleve uno de esos lugares donde te encontramos?, prefiero quedarme en casa.

- ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

- Cuando te vi en ese lugar recibiendo todos esos golpes y que tú no te defendieras, no sé cómo explicarlo pero tenía que detenerlo, te llevaron a una sala y estabas muy mal, yo no podía dejarte en ese estado, le pedí a Fred que llamara a un médico y al poco rato llegó uno, te atendió y te sacó de todo peligro. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos dónde vives y te trajimos aquí, si necesitas llamar a alguien para que venga por ti sólo avísame.

- No, todos piensan que me fui de viaje, bueno eso fue lo que dije.

- Voy a limpiar tus heridas, te va a doler un poco.

- Está bien, gracias.

La muchacha tomó un par de gasas y las mojó con el líquido que había llevado, poco a poco fue limpiando sus heridas, en especial la que tenía en la cabeza para que los puntos que le pusieron no se infectaran, es lo que recomendó el médico. Por momentos la rubia hacía gestos de dolor y la aguamarina se disculpaba.

- Realmente estoy agradecida por lo que han hecho.

- No tienes que agradecer.

- Es más de lo que esperaba.

- No quisiera ser entrometida, pero ese día tú mencionaste un nombre.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Me llamaste Joseline.

- Perdóname, supongo que fue por causa de los golpes.

- Es probable, ¿Quién es ella?

- Alguien que debo olvidar.

- ¿Puedo saber la historia?

- ¿La versión larga o la corta?

- La que tú quieras contarme.

Bueno, ella fue la mujer a la que más he amado, a quién le entregué mi vida por completo, por quien me arriesgué miles de veces y es la que al final me destruyó la existencia, me vio la cara de idiota por un año y eso sino fue más, yo nunca me di cuenta, supongo que dejó de amarme y que su cobardía no la dejó decirme nunca que me estuvo mintiendo sino que yo lo descubrí. Se burló de mí y yo dejé que lo hiciera.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- Soy patética ¿verdad?

- Sólo la amaste.

- Es la primera vez que hablo de eso con alguien.

- Qué bueno, eso te hará sentir mejor.

- Todos dicen que pasará, debe ser así supongo.

- Yo realmente espero que pase pronto… le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

- A todo esto, soy Haruka Tenoh.

- Michiru Kaioh.

- Gracias Michiru, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

- Espero que ese eternamente sea una promesa.

- Con frecuencia cumplo mi palabra, excepto por esta vez que mientras más traté de desaparecer, pues ya me ves aquí, viva.

- Espero que tengas muchos años más de vida.

Michiru volvió a sonreír después de decir eso y siguió limpiando sus heridas, cuando terminó se disculpó y al poco rato regresó con una bandeja de comida ligera que Marcus había mandado a preparar cuando salió de la habitación.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Como si no hubiese comido un año.

- Bueno, te traje un puré de papas y pollo a la plancha con ensalada de pepinillos y lechuga.

- Una de mis comidas preferidas.

- Sí, eso leí.

- ¿Ah?

- Eh, bueno yo… la chica se sonrojó.

- ¿Leíste?

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

- Leíste el cuaderno.

- Sí, perdóname, yo no quise hacerlo. No, en realidad si quise, pero no debí, sólo me ganó la curiosidad, perdóname.

La rubia empezó a reír por la forma en que la muchacha intentaba darle explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho, pero a cada movimiento se quejaba de dolor.

- ¿Te burlas de mí?

- No eres buena dando explicaciones.

- En verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes, ese cuaderno ya no tiene importancia.

- Escribes bien, deberías dedicarte a eso, pero tengo una idea para mejorar esa historia.

- ¿Ah sí, cuál?

- Te propongo que dejemos la historia, la que tú escribiste hasta el capítulo número tres y los demás los vuelvas a escribir, ¿qué piensas?

- Es una historia un poco trágica ¿verdad?

- Es una historia que debe tener una mejor continuación.

- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

- Sólo si lo piensas mientras comes.

- Entonces comeré… Haruka intentó estirar los brazos para coger los cubiertos, pero no pudo.

- Venga, yo te daré de comer.

- Gracias.

Así fue terminando ese día, entre pequeñas bromas de dos perfectas desconocidas hasta ese momento, pero había algo en sus miradas que las hacían más que dos simples personas que se encontraron por cosas del destino o el azar. Tranquilidad, eso era lo que la aguamarina le hacía sentir a Haruka, sólo su mirada le transmitía eso, y después de muchos días se sintió bien, esa chica le devolvió la sonrisa con solamente su mirada.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios escritos, gracias a Frank por haber transcrito los primeros tres capítulos, de ahora en adelante seré yo misma quien los publique.**

**Para servirles.**

**Sū Wěi**


	5. Más de ti

**Bueno, un capítulo más...**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, agradezco a quienes leen esta historia, es una forma de catarsis para canalizar ciertos dolores del alma en el personaje de Haruka... veamos como continúa esta historia porque a ciencia cierta después de Cambios ni yo misma lo sé y mientras pasan los días las cosas se van dando de esa forma, es lo que escribo para Ustedes, una parte de mí. **

**Disculpen si la historia va lenta, pero no se preocupen en unos capítulos más adelante (me adelantaré a los hechos) trataré de que avance más rápido y es muy posible que haya una pausa un poco larga o una segunda parte porque... mejor lean!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**MÁS DE TI**

Ya había amanecido y era el tercer día en aquella casa de la cual por el momento sólo conocía esa habitación y el baño, ya que la noche anterior la anfitriona de la casa la había ayudado a dirigirse al baño para que se aseara un poco y le entregó un pijama de satén para que así pueda quitarse las vendas que traía puestas.

Se dispuso a levantarse aunque sentía dolor en el cuerpo, pero logró dar unos cuantos pasos con mucho esfuerzo y lentamente para que ningún movimiento la haga gritar de dolor, cosa que no pudo evitar porque tuvo un ligero mareo y se golpeó contra la mesa que se encontraba a unos metros de la cama.

- ¡Oh no!... ¡Rayos!… empezó a reír por su descuido, pero esa risa le causaba más dolor.

Unos segundos después entraban a la habitación una mujer de unos veintitantos años con uniforme de enfermera que inmediatamente se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse y detrás de ella una preocupada Michiru que escuchó un fuerte golpe desde su habitación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... es lo que preguntó al ingresar a la habitación.

- Nada, me dio un mareo y me caí, es todo.

- Yo la ayudaré a regresar a la cama, aún no debe levantarse… dijo la enfermera.

- Yo puedo sola, no se preocupen…

Las mujeres dejaron que la rubia lo intentara por sus propios medios, pero no hizo más que quejarse de dolor y terminó aceptando que no podía hacerlo.

- No, no puedo.

- ¿Ves?, te ayudaremos… dijo la aguamarina.

Ambas mujeres la ayudaron a regresar a la cama y una vez en ella la rubia se disculpó por preocuparlas de esa forma, Michiru le dio un par de indicaciones a la enfermera y esta salió de la habitación.

- Debes seguir las indicaciones de la enfermera para que te mejores, aún no estás en condiciones de levantarte.

- Es que ya debo irme, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

- Tú te irás cuando estés bien, ¿acaso no te gusta mi compañía?

- Yo nunca dije eso.

- Entonces quédate un poco más, hasta que estés mejor, ¿qué dices?

- No lo sé.

- Dijiste que me estarías agradecida eternamente, demuéstrame tu agradecimiento quedándote… le sonrió.

- Está bien, pero sólo hasta que me sienta mejor y les pagaré.

- No te preocupes por el dinero, nos ofenderás si nos pagas.

- Es que deben haber gastado mucho.

- El dinero no importa, créeme.

- Me siento avergonzada.

- Olvídalo, pedí que nos trajeran el desayuno y me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar a lavar la ropa que traías en la maleta.

- Muchas gracias, en verdad.

Tocaron a la puerta y luego que la aguamarina ordenó que entraran, ingresó la enfermera acompañada de otra muchacha con dos bandejas de comida y con ropa limpia, tal y como había dicho la chica anteriormente. Michiru se sentó junto a Haruka en la cama para ayudarla a comer, pero esta se negó a que le diera de comer otra vez, entonces tomó el lugar en el sofá.

- Hace tiempo que no comía un buen desayuno.

- Por eso estás tan delgada.

- En realidad, así coma mucho no engordo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?, eres bastante diplomática para decirlo.

- No dije ese, tú figura está bien.

- Me ofendes.

- Discúlpame, no quise decir eso.

- Estoy bromeando.

La chica rio al escuchar la disculpa avergonzada de Haruka y la invitó a comer, la rubia comió un típico desayuno inglés conformado por panceta, huevos, tomates, champiñones fritos y salchichas, todo revuelto acompañado con tostadas, jugo y café.

- Esto está delicioso.

- Es bueno que te guste, un típico desayuno inglés.

- Háblame de ti Michiru.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Lo que tú quieras contarme.

- La verdad es que no es la gran cosa.

- Ya veremos.

- Bueno, nací en Inglaterra, tengo diecinueve años, estudio en la Universidad de Cambridge, vivo sola desde que tengo doce años porque estudié toda la secundaria en un internado de Francia, cuando volví a Londres decidí mudarme de la casa de mis padres aunque son ellos quienes pagan el piso donde vivo actualmente, hablo español porque todos los veranos los paso en España con Marcus, veo poco a mis padres porque ellos siempre están de viaje por negocios, es lo malo de ser hija única y de posición social alta.

- ¿Y no es la gran cosa?

- No lo considero así.

- Naciste en cuna de oro.

- Lo importante es aprovecharlo.

- ¿Eres buena estudiante?

- Lo soy, es lo único que tengo que hacer, no tengo necesidad de trabajar como ves.

- ¿Y qué te trajo aquí?

- ¿Quién?, mejor dicho. Marcus me pidió que lo acompañara por dos semanas porque tenía ganas de viajar, pedí permiso a la universidad y aquí me tienes.

- ¿Y cuánto llevan aquí?

- Una semana

- Ya queda poco para que se marchen, con mucha más razón me siento un estorbo.

- Ya te dije que no es así.

- Claro que sí, tú y tu novio podrían estar visitando lugares en vez de quedarse cuidando de mí.

- ¿Cuál novio?

- Marcus.

La rubia siguió comiendo después de decir esto y la aguamarina rio tapándose la boca, Haruka la miró de manera extraña, pues no comprendía porque la muchacha se reía, ¿acaso había dicho algo gracioso?, a ella no le pareció eso.

- Por eso me iré después de desayunar.

- ¿Quién te dijo que Marcus era mi novio, fue él?

- No, yo supuse que era tu novio.

- Supones muchas cosas.

- ¿No lo es?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Bueno es que como están los dos aquí solos, viajas con él en tus vacaciones, te llamó "querida" ayer, yo creí que lo eran, disculpa, fui una tonta… la rubia se sonrojó.

- Es mi primo, pero somos como hermanos.

- Lo siento, es que tú eres muy bonita, él no es mal parecido y se ven bien juntos.

- Bueno debo decirte que así Marcus no fuera mi primo, él no está dentro de mis preferencias.

- ¿A qué te refieres, no es tu tipo de hombre?... la rubia tomó un pedazo de tostada y se lo empezó a comer luego de hacerle esa última pregunta.

- En realidad, me refiero a que los hombres no están dentro de mis preferencias sexuales.

Haruka al escuchar eso por poco y se atraganta con el pedazo de tostada que tenía en la boca, tuvo que tomarse todo el jugo para poder sentirse mejor y dejar de toser por la impresión que le dio la respuesta de la muchacha.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... la muchacha sonrió divertida.

- Ah, eh, sí, sí, claro... carraspeó un poco… y ¿desde cuando tienes esas preferencias?

- No lo sé muy bien, pero no me gustan los hombres, sólo las mujeres.

- Supongo entonces que has tenido muchas novias.

- ¿Por qué supones tanto?

- Es que no puedo afirmarlo.

- Tuve dos novias, una en el internado y otra en Londres pero terminamos porque era excesivamente celosa.

- ¿Y tú?

- Soy libre.

- ¿Y alguna vez te enamoraste profundamente?

- Sí, pero ella se fue de viaje, ya no hablamos ¿y tú?

- Tres veces.

- Sólo hablas de una en el cuaderno.

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es la más reciente.

- ¿Me cuentas?

- La primera creo que fue la que me amó de verdad, yo la dejé por tonta pero somos buenas amigas ahora. La segunda me perseguía, fue muy persistente y empezamos una relación, me enamoré, me engañó, la perdoné, me volvió a engañar y todo se terminó, fue mi decisión terminar. La tercera, ya conoces la historia, todo fue una mentira, ella supo engañarme y hacerme creer que me amaba, pero todo fue una farsa siempre, yo fui su experimento, triste, pero cierto.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- Ella es demasiado cobarde y egoísta, es lo que me ha demostrado con su decisión.

- ¿Tú la amas?

- No sé, y no sé si es pronto para responder, pero estos días, haber estado al borde de la muerte tres veces y sentirme tan triste, no sé qué ha dejado en mí, yo no siento nada, ya no siento, el corazón ya no me duele, he dejado de pensar en ella hasta ahora que me preguntas, pero no siento nada, no siento amor, no siento odio ni rencor, ya no me culpo, yo sólo deje de sentir algo por ella, es como si la hubiese borrado de mi mente y de mi corazón, creo que se llama decepción.

- El haberte decepcionado te ha llevado a no tener ningún sentimiento por ella.

- No lo sé, creo que sí.

- ¿Qué harás ahora respecto a ella?

- Que hice… le pedí a un amigo que le enviara un mensaje, fue antes de cometer estas locuras, me sentía perdida y me dejé llevar por el momento, le pedí que borrara todo rastro de mí que encontrara y que le enviara los capítulos de la historia que escribí, pero ya no será necesario porque creo que hemos decidido continuar la historia de una manera diferente, ¿no?

- ¿Hemos decidido?

- Tú me ayudaste a decidirlo, por eso el hemos.

- Sólo fue una sugerencia.

- Revísalo, ya está listo el capítulo cuatro, lo dejé en el cajón del buró, lo hice anoche después que te fuiste a dormir.

- No debiste, aún estás mal.

- Si no lo hacía se me iban a ir todas las ideas de la mente.

- Lo leeré.

Michiru se levantó del sofá y sacó las hojas que estaban dentro del cajón, pero antes de disponerse a leer retiró la bandeja que tenía Haruka y la ayudó a acomodarse mejor en la cama, luego se dirigió al sofá nuevamente y acomodó sus piernas sobre este para sentirse más cómoda y así empezó su lectura.

* * *

**Sū Wěi**


	6. Olvidando

**Espero que estén teniendo una linda noche. **

**Acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado. C****on respecto a las frases del Capítulo 4, creo que si estuvieron mucho mejor que la historia :P**

**Espero que sigan leyendo, me alegra saber que hay muchas personas que leen esta historia a pesar que no dejen comentarios ni sean seguidores, pero he revisado las estadísticas y para tener 6 capítulos, ya tiene casi 1000 visitas y eso es gracias a Uds. que se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**Disculpen por la redacción, no soy editora, simplemente escribo y lo que si trato de cuidar bastante es el tema de la ortografía (no uso corrector ortográfico por si acaso :P) pero gracias por la sugerencia, trataré de buscarme una editora para que revise eso.**

******Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos si no son ofensivos, claro está y c****ualquier consulta me la pueden hacer por mensaje privado y gustosa les responderé.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.  
**

_"El amor nunca tiene una muerte natural. Muere de ceguera, de errores, y de traiciones."_  
_**Anaïs Nin**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**OLVIDANDO**

La muchacha releyó por cuarta vez el capítulo mientras una expectante Haruka esperaba por su opinión sobre lo escrito. Michiru suspiró al concluir y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

- ¿Y bien?

- Creo que está bien, deberías seguir escribiendo, no eres profesional pero creo que va bien.

- Eso es suficiente para seguir haciéndolo.

- La chica de la que escribiste, ¿soy yo verdad?

- Una parte, lo que me mostraste de ti.

- Gracias.

- No, gracias a ti.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo?

- Lo que gustes.

- Tú eres diferente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Todas las demás sólo quieren sexo, tú eres tierna.

- No lo sé, hubo un momento en mi vida en que me volví como todas hasta que comprendí que el sexo se disfruta mejor con la persona que amas.

- Hay momentos que están hechos para disfrutarlos y yo trato de disfrutarlos de vez en cuando si me apetece.

- Me imagino que debes tener una legión de seguidoras esperando.

- No muchas.

- No deberíamos hablar de eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no nos conocemos.

- Por momentos me da la impresión que tienes una mente bastante cerrada.

- No es eso, lo que sucede es que ahora sé lo que quiero y en mis planes no está ser como era antes, ya no.

- ¿Es por tu ex novia?

- No niego que ella me ayudó a cambiar y eso es algo positivo para mí, sin embargo ella ya no es importante, ya no.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te encuentras con ella?

- Esa es una gran pregunta.

- ¿Responderás?

- No lo había pensado, pero es casi imposible que eso se vaya a dar.

- ¿Por qué? El destino te juega muchas pasadas.

- Para que eso suceda yo tendría que ir a donde ella vive, tendría que buscarla.

- ¿Y si ella te busca?

- No, ella no lo hará.

- ¿Tan segura estás de eso?

- Completamente segura, ella sólo hace lo que dicen los demás a su alrededor, lo que es correcto, lo que se ve bien y mientras que su entorno no la excluya para ella está bien, quiere encajar en el modelo de señorita perfecta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Si no fuera así, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Ella no es capaz de arriesgar su vida "perfecta" por una vida a mi lado.

- No debería hacerte recordar esas cosas, lo siento.

- Está bien, hablar de eso creo que me hace bien… le sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿no volverás a verla?

- No, ni a verla ni a hablarle.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, ninguna sabía que decir, sólo se quedaron viendo a los ojos como si eso fuera lo único que importara en ese momento hasta que alguien entró a la habitación.

- Buen día, ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?

- Marcus, ¿nunca te dieron clases de modales?

- ¡Oh! disculpa prima, no quise arruinar el momento, pero debo decirte que reprobé ese curso.

- Buen día… dijo la rubia.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Un poco, gracias por todo.

- No me agradezcas a mí, sino a mi hermosa primita.

- Gracias a ambos, de verdad.

- Si ya te sientes mejor entonces…

- Descuida hoy me iré.

- No estoy diciendo que te vayas, estaba pensando en que podríamos salir a dar un paseo.

- Marcus, todavía Haruka no está bien.

- Nada que unas pastillas no puedan arreglar, verdad ¿Haruka?

- Creo que es una buena idea, además estar en la cama mucho tiempo me va atrofiar los músculos.

- Lo ves Michiru, salgamos los tres.

- ¿Estás segura que puedes?

- Así como segura, no. Pero puedo intentarlo.

- ¡Genial! Entonces salimos en una hora, quiero conocer esta ciudad antes que nos vayamos.

- Yo los puedo llevar a algunos lugares si gustan.

- Y tenemos guía turística, ¡Fantástico!

El muchacho salió de la habitación feliz porque había conseguido su cometido esa mañana, ya les quedaba pocos días para regresar a su país y quería disfrutar un poco de sus pequeñas vacaciones en aquella ciudad, no habían ido más que al club de Fred y algún museo o galería donde ofrecían exposiciones de fotografía y pinturas.

La rubia pudo vestirse y con ayuda de la enfermera pudo bajar a la sala. Su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y no podía moverse mucho sin que le causara dolor, aun así lo hizo, pues no quería quedar mal con Marcus y mucho menos con Michiru quien tan bien la había tratado.

Marcus y Haruka ya se encontraban en la sala esperando que Michiru hiciera su aparición, y no es que se estuviera demorando porque aún no se cumplía la hora, sino que Marcus estaba desesperado por salir de la casa, había estado ahí todo el fin de semana y se encontraba demasiado aburrido para permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Ambos estaban conversando sobre el itinerario que seguirían ese día, Haruka le mostraba otros lugares en la laptop y Marcus decidía cuales visitarían en los siguientes días. De repente oyeron unos pasos en la escalera.

- Ya estoy lista… La rubia volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y Marcus sólo giró levemente la cabeza.

- ¡Primita, te pusiste muy bonita hoy! ¿A quién quieres gustarle?

- No digas tonterías Marcus, me veo igual todos los días.

La rubia sólo oía lo que ellos dos decían como si fuera un sonido lejano y no podía quitar la vista de Michiru, era realmente muy bella, más aún cuando se arreglaba.

- Le decía a Haruka que fuéramos a estos lugares primero, comeríamos algo por ahí para apaciguar el hambre y luego podríamos ir a cenar al restaurante de su amigo, ofrecen comida típica, ¿Cierto Haruka?

La rubia no respondió, sólo siguió mirando a la aguamarina y Marcus sonrió por el efecto que su prima tenía en las personas.

- ¿Haruka, estás bien?... preguntó Michiru.

- Ah sí, estoy bien, disculpen estaba recordando algo.

- No necesitaste salir de la casa para gustarle a alguien Michiru… el rubio rio cuando vio a Haruka y Michiru sonrojarse para luego sentir un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate Marcus!

- ¡Por favor Michiru!, dime Haruka, ¿Es preciosa, verdad?... la rubia no sabía muy bien que responder ante eso, se encontraba algo nerviosa por el momento.

- Deja de molestarla y mejor vámonos.

Michiru tomó su bolso y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida por Marcus y Haruka que sólo la veía alejarse.

Fueron a todos los lugares planeados, la rubia les explicó algo de la historia de la ciudad en cada lugar que visitaban, se tomaron algunas fotos como era de esperarse y por la noche fueron a cenar al restaurante sugerido. El dueño del lugar los recibió cordialmente y los ubicó en la zona más tranquila del lugar para que pudieran disfrutar de la cena. En determinado momento él se sentó con ellos a la mesa y conversaron del tiempo en que no se veían con la rubia.

- Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo Carl.

- Te veo rara, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Nada que no se pueda curar.

- Volviste a las andadas.

- Por última vez.

- Y que pasó con esta muchacha, de la que me hablaste la última vez.

- Prefiero que no hablemos de eso.

- Eso significa que no resulto… Michiru intervino en ese momento para evitar que ahondaran más en el tema.

- Es muy bonito el lugar y la comida muy buena.

- Gracias.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, es un poco tarde y ya las personas se están retirando… dijo Marcus.

- No, como creen, hace tiempo no veo a esta ingrata y es posible que pase otro buen tiempo para verla, además aún no han visto lo mejor del lugar.

- ¿Y qué es?... preguntó la aguamarina.

- A Haruka en el escenario.

- Olvídalo Carl, hoy no haré nada.

- Por favor, tú quieres hacerlo, no te hagas de rogar.

Los primos se vieron por unos segundos a la expectativa de si la rubia saldría al escenario como su amigo lo había pedido, pero ésta se seguía negando a pesar de la insistencia. Hasta que Michiru fue quien se lo pidió seguida de una sonrisa que la rubia no pudo resistir y al final accedió.

Subió al escenario que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos y preparó el micrófono. Carl se encontraba dando indicaciones al muchacho que usaba la consola musical para que cuando la rubia diera la indicación soltaran la melodía de la canción.

- Que conste, no encuentro bien y es posible que cante feo, pero ustedes lo quisieron así… la rubia asintió mirando al muchacho y este soltó la melodía.

_**SI ME TENÍAS (Gian Marco)**_

_Si me tenías, ¿Por qué cruzaste la frontera de otro cuerpo?_  
_¿Por qué saltaste hacia el abismo de otros besos?_  
_Si me tenías cada mañana en el reflejo de mis sueños._  
_Si me querías, ¿Por qué cambiaste nuestro amor por un antojo y_  
_desnudaste tu pudor ante otros ojos?_  
_Si me tenías, ¿Por qué perdiste el equilibrio y te alejaste de mi vida?_

_Ya no te extraño cuando canto tu canción,_  
_no me hace falta tu deseo aquí en mi cama._  
_Quisiera verte una vez más para decirte  
que __un todavía no tiene caso si me tenías._

_Muy buena suerte, yo te deseo un paraíso de mentiras,_  
_un universo con estrellas que no brillan._  
_Yo te quería y me obligaste a renunciar a la mitad de mi alegría._

_Ya no te extraño cuando canto tu canción,_  
_no me hace falta tu deseo aquí en mi cama._  
_Quisiera verte una vez más para decirte  
que __un todavía no tiene caso si me tenías._

_Un día entenderás que fue un error cambiar la realidad por fantasías._

_Ya no te extraño cuando canto tu canción,_  
_no me hace falta tu deseo aquí en mi cama._  
_Quisiera verte una vez más para decirte  
que __un todavía no tiene caso si me tenías._

- Gracias... dijo la rubia al terminar y bajó del escenario.

En la mesa se encontraba un pensativo Marcus y una Michiru a punto de derramar una lágrima por la letra de la canción que había escuchado, cuando la rubia se acercó por fin, la aguamarina volteó la mirada y se disculpó para dirigirse a los servicios higiénicos. Haruka cruzó la mirada con Marcus y fue detrás de ella, cuando ingresó al lugar observó a una Michiru secándose los ojos y empezó hablar mirando el reflejo de la aguamarina en el espejo.

- Se supone que quien debería hacer eso, soy yo.

- Lo siento, me transmitiste todo el dolor que sentiste.

- Quiero que sepas que esa canción no se la dedico a ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es una forma de expresar lo que sentí en ese momento, encajó perfecta.

- ¿Te gustaría verla de nuevo?

- No volveré a verla jamás.

- Por momentos pareciera que la amaras.

- Es difícil olvidar a quien amaste, pero mi decepción es más grande que ese amor. No digo que la olvidaré de la noche a la mañana, pero si te aseguro que es un proceso que ya ha comenzado, mi corazón ya no alberga ningún sentimiento por ella, está vacío.

- Mejor vámonos a casa, tú debes estar agotada.

- Sólo un poco, pero tienes razón, vamos.

Salieron de los servicios y se dirigieron a la mesa donde habían estado cenando, allí se encontraban Marcus y Carl conversando, ellas llegaron y le pidieron la cuenta al anfitrión, éste sólo dijo que corría por cuenta de la casa. Se despidieron y prometieron regresar antes de irse.

El camino hacia la casa de los jóvenes fue largo, Haruka observaba por la ventana del auto y cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de los momentos que dejaba atrás, donde debían estar, en el pasado.

Michiru giró ligeramente su cabeza para observarla por unos minutos y acto seguido entrelazó su mano con la de Haruka, quien no puso objeción, sino que le correspondió el gesto y con una sonrisa la atrajo hacia ella en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

**Sū Wěi**


	7. Deseos

**Buenas... madrugadas! sí, es de madrugada aquí, no tenía sueño así que me puse a escribir.**

**Les dejo el Capítulo 7, espero que sea de su agrado. Una vez más gracias por los comentarios, pero les pediré que no se desesperen, yo sé que las cosas van lentas, aunque creo que este capítulo les va a gustar un poquito más, bueno a mi me gustó escribirlo, las cosas irán mejorando pero todo a su tiempo.**

**No dejen de leer y aquellos que comentan, tampoco dejen de hacerlo porque eso me ayuda y anima a seguir haciéndolo.**

**Que tengan lindos sueños.**

**PD: Hoy no tengo una frase para colocar! aunque... a ver que tal esta:**

**"**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**"  
****Muse**

* * *

**C****APÍTULO 7**

**DESEOS**

La muchacha entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, pensaba en los últimos días que le quedaban en aquella ciudad, nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación ni en sus más alocados sueños. Ya habían pasado tres días en los que habían salido y habían compartido momentos agradables conversando, conociéndose mutuamente un poco más. Cerró los ojos por un momento y dio un largo suspiro, acto seguido escuchó como se abría la puerta y sintió un peso adicional en la cama.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- El tiempo.

- Tres días más y estaremos de regreso en Londres.

- Lo sé… volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy confundida.

- ¿Confundida?

- Sí, no sé qué me pasa con ella.

- Tú nunca te has puesto así por alguien, menos por alguien que no conoces.

Michiru tomó una de las almohadas y se tapó la cara con ella, pasaron unos segundos y se levantó intempestivamente de la cama. Empezó a caminar por la habitación ante la mirada del muchacho que la seguía. Ella se acercó al espejo y se recogió el cabello para luego empezar a quitarse la ropa que llevaba y cambiársela por un cómodo camisón blanco que dejaba ver muy bien su perfecta figura.

- Entonces ¿Qué harás?... ella volvió a suspirar.

- No lo sé.

- Has lo de siempre… la muchacha lo miró sonriendo.

- No sé lo que me pasa.

- Siempre hemos actuado así, si te gusta alguien se lo dices y te acuestas con ella, nadie se te ha negado, no veo el problema.

- Haruka es diferente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Sus palabras, su mirada, no sé Marcus.

- Michiru, no sabemos quién es, te dejas llevar por lo que leíste en ese cuaderno, por lo que te dice, es ilógico.

- Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

- Pon en orden tus ideas y como dirían aquí, tómalo deportivamente.

La aguamarina tomó una cobija y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero regresó abrir el cajón del buró al lado de la cama y tomó el libro que hacía poco le había regalado la rubia.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A donde no me moleste tu voz.

- Fue un buen consejo.

- No pedí tu consejo.

- ¿Tanto te gusta?

- No responderé a eso… el muchacho se levantó de la cama y le cerró el paso antes de que ella saliera.

- Espera, tú…

- No, no me estoy enamorando si eso es lo que vas a decir.

- ¿Entonces?

- No me puedo enamorar en tres días.

- Pero te gusta más de lo que debería.

- Tal vez.

- Mañana iremos de fiesta y verás cómo se te olvida todo esta tontería.

- Lo que tú digas, muévete, iré al jardín.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y vio como ella se alejaba por el pasillo, acto seguido se acercó a la puerta de su "invitada" y tocó un par de veces antes de que le diera la señal de poder entrar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, después de todo no fue una mala idea salir estos días, ya casi no me duele.

- Me alegro.

- Gracias.

- Haruka, no sé cómo decirte esto sin que suene mal.

- Si es sobre hasta cuando me quedaré, ya sé que no te agrado mucho, mañana después de llevarlos a los lugares acordados me iré, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- No era sobre eso, tengo curiosidad de saber que piensas de Michiru.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Acompáñame… el muchacho corrió las cortinas y la guio hacia el balcón que daba al jardín.

- Ya se puede sentir el frío del otoño.

La rubia miró hacia el horizonte, podía ver las luces de la ciudad. Aquella casa se hallaba en la parte superior de una colina junto a otras que tenían esa vista privilegiada. Sintió el viento revolotear sus cabellos y bajó la mirada hacia el jardín, ahí pudo ver a la aguamarina acostada sobre una de las sillas frente a la piscina leyendo lo que parecía ser el libro que le regaló, se quedó observándola unos minutos en silencio hasta que su acompañante empezó a hablar.

- ¿Es hermosa verdad?... la rubia desvió la mirada nuevamente al horizonte.

- Sí.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Ella le podría gustar a cualquiera.

- ¿Te gusta a ti?... Haruka no supo contestar.

- Es muy pronto para hablar de eso, pero sí.

- Sabes que nos iremos pronto ¿verdad?

- Lo sé.

- ¿Qué esperas?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella te gusta, tú le gustas.

- Pero es sólo eso.

- No se necesita más.

- No deberías decirme eso.

- En mi país somos liberales, a ella no le molestaría acostarse contigo antes de irse, la conozco.

- No creo que sea adecuado hablar de eso y de ella de esa forma.

- Vamos, un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie.

- Lo siento, creo que me siento cansada, es mejor que vaya a dormir.

- Ya te ayudé, lo demás te toca a ti.

Marcus le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la salida, la rubia se quedó de pie en el balcón pensando en lo que el muchacho le había dicho acerca de Michiru. Volvió su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, realmente era hermosa, Haruka nunca había visto en ninguna otra mujer la elegancia y seguridad que ella desplegaba con su presencia, le gustaba, de eso no había duda pero sus temores eran mucho más grandes y no sólo eso, sino también sus principios. Quizá antes no le hubiera importado seducir a aquella mujer sin importarle si la conocía o si no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella excepto simple y llanamente atracción física como lo manifestó Marcus.

Sin embargo, había cambiado, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo no se acostaba con alguien sin sentir amor, entendió que el sexo sin amor no tenía nada gratificante, excepto efímero placer carnal. Pero algo era cierto también, cada vez que esa muchacha se le acercaba, en su cuerpo se generaban mil sensaciones con las que mentalmente luchaba, por momentos sentía la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como nunca antes lo hizo, de sentir su piel desnuda junto a la suya, poseerla.

Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces, volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la aguamarina y giró para dirigirse a la habitación. Dentro tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría, pues todos sus pensamientos en ese momento avivaron el deseo por esa muchacha, nunca se había sentido de esa forma con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera con sus ex parejas, sentía como si todo eso era algo nuevo para ella.

Mientras tanto en el jardín Michiru trataba de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, pero a su mente venían conversaciones que había tenido con Haruka los días anteriores y sonreía por el efecto que sus palabras y acciones causaban en la rubia.

**(Recuerdo 1)**

Estaban en una cafetería a la que Haruka gustaba ir, la saludaron como de costumbre y las ubicaron en la zona de la chimenea. Ese día Marcus no las había acompañado porque quedó en salir con una joven que había conocido en el club de Fred.

Les llevaron sus órdenes a los sillones donde se encontraban y conversaban de todo un poco, la aguamarina le preguntaba sobre sus pasatiempos y las cosas que hacía antes de conocerse.

- Así que corres autos.

- No profesionalmente, lo hacía en carreras no autorizadas.

- Rebelde entonces.

- Digamos que no respeto mucho las normas impuestas por la sociedad.

- Me parece muy bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Como dice una amiga mía: es exactamente lo que me recomendó mi médico... La aguamarina la miró de una manera sugerente y la rubia rio por el comentario que le hizo anteriormente.

- ¿Me parece o estás coqueteando conmigo?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- La verdad es que yo puedo creer muchísimas cosas en este preciso instante, pero me importa más lo que tú tengas que decirme respecto a eso… Michiru sonrió por oír una respuesta tan inteligente.

- Sí, lo estoy haciendo.

- Una mujer que dice la verdad, siempre es una buena mujer, pero no deberías de coquetearme… la rubia bebió de su café.

- ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

- Porque tú no sabes quién soy, no me conoces.

- Esa no es una razón. Tú me gustas.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, sólo sé que me gustas.

- Tú me gustas a mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres inteligente, sabes lo que quieres y como conseguirlo, eres libre y porque no decirlo, también eres una mujer muy guapa.

- Gracias por tus palabras.

- No tienes que agradecerme, es la verdad.

- Ahora tú me coqueteas a mí.

Se sonrieron y siguieron tomando sus respectivas bebidas, conversando de otras cosas mientras pasaban el tiempo en la cafetería, aún era temprano para visitar los lugares acordados.

**(Recuerdo 2)**

Llegaron a la casa y encontraron a Marcus en la piscina junto a una muchacha, ambos bebían unos tragos que el joven mandó a preparar. Cuando los vio llegar pidió que prepararan más y los invitó a acompañarlos.

Hacía calor y Michiru no dudó en ir deprisa a ponerse su ropa de baño, por su parte Haruka fue a colocarse un short y cuando regresó se sentó en el borde de la piscina remojando los pies en ella, conversaba amenamente con Marcus sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante ese día, los lugares que visitaron y demás hasta que el muchacho se quedó en silencio y sonrió, mientras Michiru se aproximaba a la piscina.

- Ese traje de baño no te lo había visto antes.

- Lo compré en el aeropuerto.

Haruka volteó en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz de Michiru y no supo que decirle, se quitó las gafas de sol para verla mejor y pudo vislumbrar en todo su esplendor el perfecto y estilizado cuerpo que tenía esa mujer. A cada paso que daba la aguamarina, el corazón de la rubia latía a mil y las sensaciones en su cuerpo se manifestaban en un hormigueo constante, volvió a ponerse las gafas y vio la mano de Michiru estirarse hacia ella.

- ¿Me ayudas?

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… dijo Marcus que empezó a nadar hacia el lado contrario.

- ¿Haruka?

- Sí, sí, claro… se levantó de su posición y tomó la mano de Michiru para ayudarla a entrar a la piscina.

- Gracias… dijo una vez dentro.

- De nada… respondió y le dio un sorbo a la bebida que le llevaron.

- ¿Tú no entrarás?, el agua está deliciosa.

- No tengo traje de baño.

La muchacha que llevó Marcus se sentó junto a Haruka y empezaron a conversar un poco hasta que pidió otra ronda de bebidas.

- Tomen… Marcus extendió las bebidas hacia Haruka y a una Michiru que aún se encontraba en la piscina.

- No gracias… dijo la rubia mientras la otra muchacha se acercaba hacia donde ellos para tomar la bebida.

- ¿No beberás?... preguntó Marcus.

- Prefiero no hacerlo… respondió mientras el muchacho iba a acompañar a su invitada de esa tarde.

- ¿Por qué?... esta vez fue la aguamarina quien preguntó saliendo de la piscina y sentándose junto a la rubia.

- Te reirás de mí si te lo digo.

- Cuéntame.

- Antes yo bebía mucho, pero dejé de hacerlo y ahora he perdido la costumbre, me mareo rápido.

- Oh es eso.

- Sí, digamos que me pongo un poquito alegre y accesible en ocasiones… la aguamarina sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida y miró a la rubia de una manera seductora.

- Entonces ya sé que conseguiré con el alcohol… Haruka sonrió por lo que escuchó.

- Creo que el primer trago me hizo efecto rápido.

- No, cuando llegue el día, te aseguro que no necesitaré que bebas alcohol.

Dicho eso Michiru dejó su bebida en la mesita que había cerca y pidió a Haruka de nuevo que la ayudara a entrar a la piscina, pero esta vez se abrazó a ella y ambas cayeron al agua.

- Muy bien prima, ya la tienes donde querías… gritó Marcus desde el otro lado.

- ¿Te dije que no sé nadar muy bien?... dijo la rubia luego que salieron a flote.

- Tengo toda la tarde para enseñarte.

Michiru rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y le dio un beso muy cerca a los labios para luego alejarse de ella nadando hacia donde se encontraban los otros muchachos que reían por lo que había hecho.

**(Fin de los recuerdos)**

Michiru observó la piscina y pasó los dedos por sus labios al recordar esa última imagen, luego sonrió y siguió con su lectura no sin antes dar un vistazo al balcón de la habitación de Haruka. Sabía que había un largo camino que recorrer y que tres días no le iban a alcanzar para conseguir algo con la rubia, pero también sabía que tenía los medios para conseguirlo y muy a pesar de lo que dijo su primo, esta vez no era como las otras. Por primera vez podía verse reflejada en los ojos de alguien que no sólo buscaba una noche de placer con ella, sino con alguien que buscaba algo más que sólo sexo.

Se encontró con una persona que buscaba el amor así como ella lo buscó por tanto tiempo y sin siquiera pensarlo, ambas quizá fueron encontradas por él.

* * *

**Sū Wěi**


	8. Sinatra

**Hola!**

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo.**

**No desesperen por favor, no entiendo por qué a la juventud de ahora les gusta las cosas rápidas, si el placer y la satisfacción de la vida se encuentran en aquellos detalles que podemos vivir cada día. A veces hay que detenernos a observar aquellas cosas que por más insignificantes que parezcan resultan ser las más importantes... un palabra, un gesto... un te amo dicho en un susurro en la distancia, un te extraño.**

**Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mejor.**

**Aguarden un poquito más! **

"You are all I long for all I worship and adore"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**SINATRA**

Esa mañana durante el desayuno Marcus se sorprendió que su prima no se encontrara dando indicaciones en la cocina sobre que preparar para esa mañana, pero no le dio importancia y se sentó a la mesa esperando que lo atendieran. Minutos después apareció Haruka para acompañarlo y decirle que esa tarde volvería a su departamento, pues ya se sentía bien a pesar de que aún se notaban algunos leves moretones en el rostro y una que otra molestia en el cuerpo.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Michiru?

- No la he visto aún.

- Iré a ver por qué no ha bajado todavía.

- Deja que descanse, anoche se quedó dormida en el jardín, debe estar agotada.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- No podía dormir y bajé a tomar algo, me asomé al jardín y vi que aún estaba ahí, me acerqué a despertarla pero estaba profundamente dormida, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de llevarla hasta su habitación.

- Me hubieras llamado para llevarla.

- Aún soy fuerte… ambos rieron por el gesto de la rubia.

- Gracias.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Al despertar se encontraba en su habitación, no supo cómo llegó hasta ahí, pensó en que quizá Marcus la había llevado. Eso era lo de menos, se estiró en la cama y se sentó lentamente, todo el cuerpo le dolía y supuso que fue porque estuvo en el jardín durante la noche. Observó el reloj del buró y se llevó la sorpresa que eran las diez de la mañana, nunca se había despertado a esa hora a menos que haya de fiesta durante la noche, pero esa no era la ocasión, le pareció extraño, más aún cuando sintió una leve congestión nasal y dio un estornudo. Maldijo por su suerte ya que esa noche iban a salir con Marcus a una fiesta, se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar un baño de agua caliente, quizá eso podría aliviarla.

Después de su baño bajó a desayunar y desde la sala vio a la rubia en la terraza, se quedó observándola unos minutos hasta que una de las empleadas de la casa se acercó a ella para preguntarle si le servía el desayuno. Michiru asintió y le dio la indicación que se lo sirviera en la terraza.

- Buen día Haruka.

- Hola, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Creo que me dará un resfriado, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida. Ni cuenta me di cuando Marcus me llevó a la habitación.

- Oh! Ya veo… la rubia se quedó en silencio unos minutos observando la piscina.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Te veo pensativa.

- Tengo algo que decirte.

- Dime, te escucho.

- Esta mañana le dije a Marcus que ya me siento mejor y que me iré esta noche.

- Era eso.

- Sí, como le dije a él, estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mí, y si no fuera por ti estaría muerta.

- Entonces arruiné tus planes… ambas se sonrieron.

En ese momento llegó una muchacha con el desayuno que Michiru pidió, dejo todo servido en la mesa y se marchó sonrojada después que la rubia le diera un "gracias preciosa" acompañado de un guiño y una sonrisa.

- ¿Coqueteas con ella frente a mí?

- ¿Celosa?

- Tal vez un poco.

- No le coquetee, sólo le di las gracias.

- ¡Sí, cómo no!

- Eso fue bastante sarcástico.

- Volvamos al tema, ¿Te irás esta noche?

- Sí.

- Yo esperaba que nos acompañaras a cenar al restaurante de tu amigo y luego al club de Fred, así de paso recoges tu auto… la rubia lo pensó unos segundos.

- No es mala idea, seguro se estará preguntando como estoy después de lo que pasó.

- Entonces... ¿Qué dices?

- Está bien, pero ¿Piensas salir estando enferma?

- Me sentiré mejor en lo que pasa el día.

La rubia acompañó a la aguamarina hasta que terminó de desayunar, pero entre estornudo y estornudo que daba, a Haruka le entraban las dudas si sería buena idea salir esa noche con ellos, la muchacha no se veía bien, sin embargo ella juraba que si lo estaba.

Michiru le pidió que la acompañara ir de compras, pues según ella no tenía algo adecuado para ponerse esa noche, Haruka aceptó y la llevó a unas tiendas por departamento. Esperó observando los mostradores en lo que la muchacha se demoraba en probarse las prendas que había seleccionado. Cuando al fin encontró algo que le gustó llamó desde dentro de los vestidores a la rubia para que le diera un vistazo a su elección.

- ¿Quieres que entre?... dijo la rubia del otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro, no soy tan gorda como piensas, entramos las dos… la aguamarina sonrió.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- Ya, ven aquí.

Michiru abrió la puerta y tomó a la rubia de la mano halándola hacia dentro del probador quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora, ya que para que no se golpearan contra la pared la rubia tomó a la aguamarina de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia y las palpitaciones de sus corazones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambas, no sabían cómo controlar todo ese huracán de emociones, hasta que la cordura volvió a Haruka y se alejó de ella sonrojada.

- Lo siento ¿Te lastimé?

- No… dijo una Michiru también un tanto avergonzada por lo que sucedió.

- No es tan pequeño como parece… dijo la rubia restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

- Te lo dije, mira, ¿Qué te parece?

Por lo que había pasado la rubia no se percató del atuendo que tenía su acompañante, pero ahora que la observaba con detenimiento no pudo negar la extrema belleza de esa mujer. Se había puesto una blusa celeste y negra de tirantes con un lazo en el lado derecho en ambas tonalidades y unos jean ceñidos a su cuerpo que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Por un momento la rubia sintió celos de que otras personas puedan verla de la forma en que ella lo hacía en ese momento y volvió la mirada al rostro de la aguamarina para no delatarse y además porque si seguía observándola no tendría control sobre lo que podría hacer.

- Es una buena elección… dijo sin más y giró la perilla del probador.

- Que aguafiestas resultas a veces… la muchacha logró llamar su atención.

- ¿Me estás retando?... la rubia se giró y la miró seriamente

- Si quieres que así sea… la aguamarina sonrió y levantó el mentón.

- Eres una niña caprichosa.

- Y tú una cobarde.

- No soy cobarde, sólo no me gusta aprovecharme.

- ¿Y quién dice que te aprovecharías?

- Tú leíste lo que escribí, conoces en algo mi reputación.

- No me molesta tu reputación, al contrario, si tú y yo tenemos algo no tendré remordimientos… Haruka se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta al escuchar esa última frase y sólo atinó a reír tapando su mirada con su mano derecha.

- Tú estás loca.

- Yo gané el reto… dijo Michiru con una mirada triunfante y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- No me voy a ir con esta ropa puesta ¿no?

- Aún estoy aquí.

- ¿Y?

- Ah! contigo no puedo… Michiru la miró sonriendo, se acercó a ella y cambió su expresión por una seria mientras tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

- Si me lo permites, te enseñaré a poder.

- Yo creo que mejor saldré.

Michiru la soltó para que pudiera salir del probador y ya sola pensaba en que poco a poco esa rubia que tanto le gustaba estaba acercándose más a ella sin darse cuenta. Claro en un principio pensó en que quizá sólo pudieran pasarla bien, pero esos días que pasaron juntas aunque fueran pocos le dieron ganas tal vez de querer sentir algo más. Terminó de cambiarse ropa y salió al encuentro de Haruka, pagaron por todo lo que Michiru compró y fueron rumbo a la casa.

Durante el camino la aguamarina seguía estornudando y empezó a sentir un ligero escalofrío en el cuerpo al que no le tomó importancia, pues ella estaba dispuesta a salir esa noche, más aún porque iría con Haruka y quería disfrutar de su compañía esos dos días que le quedaba en la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Haruka para terminar de poner en orden todo y Michiru para descansar antes de la salida de esa noche. Pasaron las horas rápidamente, eran las seis de la tarde y debían ir al restaurante de Carl. Cuando estuvo lista, la rubia bajó a la sala donde ya se encontraba Marcus esperándolas a ambas.

- ¿Y Michiru?... preguntó la rubia.

- Debe estar arreglándose aún.

- Iré a verla, no la vi bien hoy.

Marcus asintió y Haruka se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha, tocó una par de veces y la llamó por su nombre pero no recibió respuesta. Se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar y la vio acostada aún, volvió a llamarla sin resultado alguno, se acercó hasta donde estaba. La vio sudorosa y con el rostro sonrojado, colocó su mano en la frente de la aguamarina para darse con la sorpresa que estaba volando en fiebre. En ese instante Marcus también llegó a la habitación y preguntó que pasaba.

- Creo que la salida de hoy se cancela.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu prima está mal.

- Todo por quedarse dormida en el jardín.

- Sí, imagino que debió ser eso.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Trae unas toallas húmedas, necesitamos bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo… el muchacho salió de la habitación y al poco rato regresó con lo que Haruka le pidió.

- Ahora nos perderemos la cena y la fiesta.

- Si quieres puedes ir, yo me quedaré con ella.

- Seré un mal primo si me voy y la dejo en ese estado.

- No creo que sea más que una gripe. Ve, yo la cuidaré.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, ella cuidó de mí mientras estuve mal, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo.

- Espero que no se moleste conmigo por eso.

- Te perdonará, además ya teníamos la reservación, debes ir.

- Está bien… el rubio se despidió y salió rumbo al restaurante y el club.

Después de todo Haruka tenía razón, ellos habrían quedado mal si no asistían a la invitación que les hicieron.

La rubia, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se remangó la camisa negra que llevaba. Quitó la cobija que tapaba a la muchacha y sólo colocó una sábana sobre ella, procedió a colocar las toallas húmedas en la frente de la chica y cada quince minutos las volvía a humedecer. Así estuvo por el lapso de una hora y media o un poco más, hasta que la aguamarina despertó y vio a la rubia sentada en la cama junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?... preguntó estirando los brazos.

- Casi las ocho.

- ¿Qué? Debo cambiarme… se dispuso a levantarse pero la rubia la detuvo.

- No, no, no. Usted se quedará acostada en esta cama hasta que yo se lo diga.

- Pero la cena, la fiesta.

- No te preocupes por eso, Marcus fue en representación nuestra.

- No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, podemos darle el alcance.

- Ya dije que no, estás enferma y te quedarás aquí, bajo mi cuidado… Michiru se avergonzó.

- Se supone que te irías hoy y te estas quedando por mí.

- Tú dejaste de salir por mí también, ya estamos a mano.

- No es tu obligación.

- ¿Y quién dice que es una obligación para mí?... se levantó de nuevo y cogió el termómetro para colocárselo a la muchacha bajo el brazo.

- Gracias por esto, Marcus debería estar aquí y no tú.

- Eso mismo dijo él, pero lo obligué a ir.

- ¿Acaso querías quedarte a solas conmigo?

Para Haruka era sorprendente que aun estando enferma, Michiru tuviera ese peculiar sentido del humor para con ella y pudiera decirle ese tipo de cosas que por momentos le provocaba cierta intranquilidad.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuese así?

- ¿Y a ti?

- Yo pregunté primero.

- En realidad yo lo hice primero… la muchacha rio.

- Iré por algo de comer.

- Siempre evades mis preguntas.

- Es que son preguntas que no deberías hacer... le quitó el termómetro... ya te bajó la temperatura.

- Soy curiosa.

- La curiosidad mató al gato.

- Está gata aún tiene muchas vidas Haruka.

- Te iré a preparar algo para que comas, no te vayas a mover de aquí.

Haruka bajó a la cocina y empezó a cocinar una sopa que su abuela le preparaba cuando se encontraba resfriada de pequeña y siempre la aliviaba. No es que fuese una excelente cocinera, pero se defendía bastante bien en las artes culinarias, así fue que buscó los ingredientes y empezó con su tarea. Estaba concentrada en su quehacer cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

- ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la cama?... volteo a ver a la muchacha.

- ¡Uh, que dominante! Así me gustan.

- No estoy bromeando, regresa a la cama.

- Sólo si eres tú quien me acompaña.

La rubia empezó a reírse de lo escuchado y dejó de picar los insumos para acercarse a la aguamarina lentamente.

- Aunque quisiera, no podría.

- ¡Entonces quieres! ¿Por qué no puedes?... Haruka empezó a reír.

- Porque entonces seremos dos enfermas.

- Es cierto, que aguafiestas Haruka… la rubia sonrió y regresó a preparar la sopa.

- Huele bien, ¿Ya estará lista?

- En unos veinte minutos.

- Tiempo suficiente.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para ir a cambiarme de ropa.

- No saldremos a ninguna fiesta.

- ¿Y quién dice que saldremos a una fiesta?

- ¿Entonces?

- La haremos aquí, ya regreso.

Haruka la miró extrañada y la aguamarina le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la rubia y subió a su habitación para cambiarse ropa, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de estar a solas con ella en la casa, por eso se aseó un poco y se cambió con la ropa que había comprado esa tarde, no en vano lo había hecho, además sabía lo que provocaba en Haruka.

Al cabo de exactamente veinte minutos, Michiru ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras mientras Haruka terminaba de poner la mesa, cuando la vio bajando se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y con galantería le ofreció su mano.

- Mademoiselle, je peux?

- C'est poli.

- C'est un plaisir.

- Así que hablas en francés.

- Sólo cuando quiero conquistar a una mujer.

- ¿Me quieres conquistar?

- Es una posibilidad.

Michiru tomó de su brazo y se dejó guiar hacia la mesa. La rubia tomó la silla y la acomodó para que se sentara, tomó su lugar en la diagonal y le presentó la comida.

- Esta es una especialidad de los Tenoh para curar enfermos.

- Se ve bien.

- Espera a probarlo, la clave está en la cantidad de jengibre que le coloques.

- Ya me dijiste el secreto.

- Oh! No, claro que no, el secreto es otro.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo?

- Si te lo digo dejará de ser secreto.

- Eres mala.

- Mejor deja de hablar y come porque se va a enfriar.

- Mandona.

- Engreída.

Ambas empezaron a comer y conversaban mientras lo hacían. Cuando terminaron la aguamarina bebió una infusión que la rubia le había preparado.

- Siento que aquí falta algo… dijo Michiru.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Ya sé… se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando regresó traía una botella de vino.

- No vamos a beber, estas enfermas.

- Está a temperatura ambiente, ¿qué dices?

- No lo sé.

- Oh! Ya recuerdo que te mareas rápido.

- No es por eso, ese día lo dije para no verme como una alcohólica.

- No creo que nos embriaguemos con una botella de vino.

- Está bien, dale.

- Genial.

Haruka tomó la botella de vino y el sacacorchos mientras Michiru buscaba las copas. Se dirigieron a la sala y la aguamarina colocó en el equipo de sonido un disco que ella adoraba escuchar cuando se tomaba una copa de vino.

- Sinatra.

- Así es ¿no te gusta?

- ¿Qué dices?, su música es genial.

- Entonces lo oiremos esta noche.

- Me parece perfecto.

La rubia sirvió el vino en las dos copas y empezaron a disfrutar de la velada. La aguamarina le contaba sobre su estadía en el internado en el que estudió cuando era pequeña, sus aventuras, le habló de sus padres y sus respectivos trabajos. Como era Cambridge, sus amigos y amigas. Haruka oía cada palabra de la muchacha, especialmente cuando empezó a hablar sobre su carrera, lo hacía con pasión, no había dudas, amaba lo que hacía. Su libertad y desenfado al decir las cosas, además de la seguridad que emanaba de ella, era lo que a la rubia le atraía de esa mujer, por no decir también que era muy hermosa. Ya iban por su tercera copa de vino y estaba por terminar una de las canciones.

- La canción que continúa me encanta.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, escúchala… la aguamarina cerró los ojos y canción empezó a sonar.

- Mejor… la bailamos.

La rubia se levantó del sofá y tomó la mano de la muchacha, esta se levantó y la voz de Sinatra empezó a sonar…

"_Fly me to the moon let me play among the stars"_, ambas se complementaban al bailar, cada paso era delicado y perfecto, sus cuerpos unidos por una melodía. La rubia acercó sus labios al oído de la aguamarina y empezó a cantarle la canción. _"In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me"_. Cuando llegó la parte instrumental se separó de ella y aceleró un poco los pasos y la hizo dar un par de vueltas, la atrajo hacia ella una y otra vez. "Y_ou are all I long for all I worship and adore"_. Cuando la última parte de la canción llegó Haruka la inclinó _"__I love you"._

Se quedaron así por unos segundos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Haruka la levantó y la atrajo hacia ella, la aguamarina sumergió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia y cerró los ojos.

- Esa es la canción perfecta para ti… susurró Michiru al oído de la rubia mientras tenía su mano en su nuca.

Se separaron unos centímetros y ninguna de las dos en ese momento pudo evitar el contacto. Michiru acercó sus labios a los de Haruka y ésta aunque en un principio no correspondió, sintió la necesidad de dejarse llevar por el momento. La atrajo más hacia ella haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo, mientras la aguamarina presionaba su nuca y su otra mano se posaba en su pecho.

* * *

**Ahí les dejé el regalito del beso, ¿al fin no?**

**Hay continuación por si acaso, ahí no se termina todo, jajaja!**

**Los dejaré con la curiosidad :)**

**Sū Wěi**


	9. Contigo

**Buenas!**

**Otra vez aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No sé si les va a gustar, especialmente a las personas que les gustan las cosas rápidas, jaja.**

**No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Gracias por la lectura una vez más y espero que sigan haciéndolo, ya sé que no soy una gran escritora ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos espero que les agrade lo que leen.**

_"Se puede vivir con miedo o extendernos al amor, podemos caer bajo o impulsarnos hacia arriba  
El miedo puede frenarte para amar, el amor puede frenar tu miedo"  
_**(Fear and Love - Morcheeba)**

**Sū Wěi**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CONTIGO**

Haruka dejó de presionar a la muchacha contra ella y por el contrario sus caricias se hacían suaves en su cuerpo. Lo mismo hizo Michiru, las caricias en la nuca de la rubia bajaron la intensidad y poco a poco separaron sus labios. Haruka le dio un beso en la frente y la atrajo hacia ella de forma protectora, Michiru la abrazó por la cintura y se quedaron así por algunos segundos, sólo disfrutando de su cercanía y sin creer lo que había pasado.

- No quiero hacer daño… dijo la rubia.

- Ni yo a ti, pero no pude contener las ganas de besarte.

- Tampoco yo, lo quise desde el primer momento en que te vi… la aguamarina acaricio su espalda provocando un estremecimiento en Haruka, quien sólo atinó a sonreír.

- Ven.

Michiru se separó de Haruka y la guio al sofá donde antes estuvo sentada, pero esta vez ella se sentó sobre la rubia rodeándola por el cuello con sus brazos y dándole un beso en los labios el cual Haruka no demoró en responder porque realmente deseaba hacerlo. Posicionó sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de la aguamarina y en determinado momento ésta se acomodó mejor quedando frente a la rubia con sus rodillas en el sofá.

Ambas disfrutaban del momento dándose caricias que sólo habían imaginado los días pasados cada vez que se veían, más nunca creyeron que podrían hacerse realidad. La temperatura de la aguamarina empezaba a subir y no necesariamente por el resfriado que tenía, sino por todo lo que le provocaba cada beso que le daba Haruka. Sí, no entendía como nunca nadie la besó de esa forma, sus labios simplemente se complementaban, cada beso la hacía volar, sentir su lengua rozando la suya la hacía sentirse tan deseada y podía tocar el cielo con los pensamientos que se desprendían de su alocada mente en ese momento. No le importaba, sólo la quería sentir junto a ella.

Mientras era besada de esa forma vehemente, Haruka pensaba que ni en sus sueños podría pasarle algo como eso, tener entre sus brazos a una mujer tan maravillosa como lo era Michiru. Estaba deslumbrada con ella, nunca pensó dar a la talla de Michiru Kaioh, más aún que ella le correspondiera de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Más por su cabeza pasaba que sólo era diversión y que debía tomarlo así. Esa reflexión la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Debemos detenernos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es correcto…. Haruka hizo a un lado a la muchacha y se levantó desordenando sus cabellos.

- ¿Hice algo malo?

- No, tú eres perfecta.

- ¿Entonces?

- Qué ese es el problema Michiru. Yo soy "nadie", ¿no recuerdas el estado en que me encontraste?... la aguamarina se levantó y tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

- Yo no doy a la talla.

- Mírame… la muchacha hizo que la rubia la mirara… tú vales más de lo que crees, eres el sueño de cualquier mujer… Haruka le dio la espalda.

- ¿Entonces dime por qué me hacen daño cada vez que entrego mi corazón y mi vida a alguien, ¿por qué no lo vieron?

- Yo lo vi.

Michiru la abrazó por detrás y recostó su cabeza en la espalda de la rubia que aún permanecía sin voltear. Haruka colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y las atrajo hacia sus labios, le dio un suave beso en ellas.

- No quiero hacerte daño.

- ¿La amas?... no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia… si la amas entonces deberías arriesgarte una vez más.

- No puedo arriesgarme otra vez con alguien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo miedo de que vuelvan a hacerme daño.

Se desprendió del abrazo y se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza gacha. Michiru tomó la botella de vino y sirvió las dos copas, se sentó a su lado y colocó una entre las manos. Haruka la recibió bebiéndose todo el vino de una sola vez, ahora era ella quien tomaba la botella y llenaba la copa nuevamente. La aguamarina sonrió y acto seguido empezó acariciar la nuca de la rubia, ésta la miró de reojo y sonrió dándole un nuevo sorbo a la copa de vino.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?... preguntó Haruka.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?... fue la respuesta de la muchacha mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

- Yo no sé, nunca me encontré en una situación como esta.

- ¿Ah no, y todas esas veces que te ligabas a alguien en algún bar?

- Siento algo de recelo en esas palabras.

- Tal vez un poco, pero respóndeme.

- Es diferente, no salía de una relación como ahora. Era sencillo, conocía a alguien y si estábamos de acuerdo podíamos pasar un buen rato.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ya no soy ese tipo de persona, por eso hoy me detuve.

- ¿Qué te cambio?

La rubia dejó la copa de vino en la mesa de centro y se tapó la cara con las manos. Michiru deslizó la mano de su nuca hasta su brazo y lo presionó suavemente. Haruka dio un soplido como tratando de calmar sus emociones en ese momento y en un susurro le respondió.

- El amor… sonrió tristemente aun con la cabeza gacha.

- Amar no es malo.

- Lo es si sólo te quedas amando tú, si la otra persona sólo te usa para sentirse acompañada, para sentirse amada.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldar del sofá y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Michiru se acomodó a su lado, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de ella y entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia mientras ésta trataba de contener esas lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos. La aguamarina levantó la cabeza e hizo que Haruka volteara a verla.

- Déjala ir…

Haruka no pudo contenerse más y dejó caer sus lágrimas, endureció el rostro y apretó los dientes para evitar sollozar como una niña. Michiru acarició sus cabellos y su rostro, la atrajo hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo hasta que el llanto cesó.

- Perdóname.

- No me pidas perdón por eso.

- Soy especialista arruinando momentos.

- Creo que este momento era más importante que cualquier otro que hayamos pasado.

- Considerando que desde que sucedió aquello nadie me ha visto llorar, tal vez tengas razón.

- Presumida.

- Iré a lavarme la cara, ya regreso.

La aguamarina la vio alejarse de la sala con dirección a los servicios y cuando la perdió de vista dio un largo suspiro recostando su cabeza en el sofá. Mil pensamientos abordaban por su mente, pero ninguno más importante que el descubrir que era lo que despertaba Haruka en ella.

- ¿Qué me pasa contigo? Yo no habría aguantado esto si se tratara de otra persona, ¿Qué tienes tú que no puedo controlar estas emociones? Tienes que tranquilizarte Michiru, tienes que hacerlo, esto no te puede estar pasando.

En el baño, la rubia mojó su cara y sus cabellos para intentar relajarse. Apoyó sus manos contra pared mientras se observaba en el espejo y las gotas de agua escurrían por su rostro. Por su mente también pasaban muchos pensamientos. Tomó un poco de papel toalla y empezó a secarse el rostro, hasta que en determinado momento lo presionó con su mano y lo arrojó contra el espejo, maldiciendo por lo que había hecho.

- ¡Eres una imbécil Tenoh!... Ponerte a llorar, ¿Quién se pone a llorar cuando tiene frente de sí a una de las mujeres más bellas que jamás has podido ver?... ¡Y te beso! rubia estúpida y tú que ahí vas a arruinarlo todo recordando a alguien que no se merece ni siquiera eso. A ver Haruka, tranquila, piensa las cosas. Ella te gusta, tú le gustas. Es un sueño de mujer ¿Qué te impide hacerlo?... ¡Nada! Entonces ve y hazlo… se disponía a salir, pero retrocedió y se vio otra vez en el espejo… Espera, si hay algo. Tus principios Tenoh. _No cometas el mismo error por el que hoy estás pagando sentencia_.

Dicho aquello salió y se dirigió a la sala, la aguamarina ya había vuelto a servir el vino en las copas y se encontraba de pie balanceándose con los ojos cerrados al compás de la música. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella sin perder de vista cada uno de sus movimientos. Se detuvo detrás y suavemente deslizó sus dedos desde los hombros hacia sus manos hasta que estas bajaran hacia su vientre y pudiera abrazarla de esa manera. Juntó su rostro y se balanceaba con ella, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablarle.

- Me siento como tonta por mi comportamiento hace un rato.

- No creo que seas tonta. Eres un ser humano Haruka, tienes derecho a sentir como todos los demás, a llorar si te apetece. Pero no quiero que llores más, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos que no merecen ser empañados por lágrimas que no valen la pena.

Haruka soltó el abrazo, la aguamarina se deslizó hacia el otro extremo y regresó a los brazos de la rubia cuando esta la haló nuevamente hacia ella, pero no contaron que esta perdiera el equilibrio y ambas cayeran en el sofá. Michiru se encontraba sobre Haruka y las dos reían sin parar por lo que había pasado, hasta que poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

- Creo que hemos bebido demasiado.

- Aguafiestas, sólo han sido cinco copas.

- Sí, pero no se las normales.

Se miraron una vez más y empezaron a reír hasta que Michiru se tranquilizó y deslizó sus dedos por el rostro de la rubia sin perder detalle de cada facción en ella.

- Creo que me gustas de lo que deberías… dijo la aguamarina.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Es bueno si yo te gustara de la misma forma y malo si no fuera así.

- No te voy a mentir, una parte de mí aún vive en ese pasado.

- Lo sé, tal vez yo no pueda competir con ese pasado.

- Ahora estoy aquí contigo y estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente. Tú has despertado en mí esas ganas de querer confiar, sé que no te conozco y que es una locura decirte esto, pero... Michiru colocó sus dedos sobre los labios la rubia.

- No lo digas, no ahora. Dímelo cuando yo haya conseguido sanar tu corazón y la única que lo ocupe sea yo.

Haruka asintió y le sonrió de manera dulce. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba a Michiru de esa rubia, esa forma de hacer que todo se vea tan tierno en ella. Acercó sus labios una vez más a los de Haruka quien correspondió el beso. Éste no fue como el anterior, fue suave y delicado, como si se lo dieran para descifrar cuales eran los sentimientos de ambas. Estaban tan sumergidas en ese momento que no se percataron que la puerta principal se había abierto dejando ver a un Marcus que llegaba acompañado de otra muchacha.

El muchacho se sorprendió al oír la música y cuando dirigió su vista a la sala observó la escena sonriente. Se acercó hasta el borde superior del sofá y tosió un par de veces.

- ¿Interrumpo?... ambas chicas se separaron y se sonrieron viéndose descubiertas por el recién llegado. Michiru fue quien se incorporó primero para que Haruka también lo pudiera hacer.

- No, para nada primo.

- Parece que ustedes tuvieron una fiesta aquí también, con razón querías que me fuera Haruka.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no te… dijo una indignada rubia.

- Casi me corres a patadas nada más… la aguamarina reía por los comentarios de Marcus ya que ponía nerviosa a Haruka, quien no hallaba como explicar la situación.

- Eso es mentira.

- Dejémoslo así, les presento a Alessandra, podemos acompañarlas ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí… dijo Michiru.

- Bien, traeré otra botella de vino… Marcus se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de otra botella y dos copas.

Así iban pasando los minutos, Marcus les contaba como la había pasado en el restaurante y el club. Les dio los saludos correspondientes a ambas y continuaron conversando de cosas divertidas, se hacían bromas y por momentos se levantaban a bailar. No cayeron en cuenta de cuando se terminaron la botella de vino, pero la rubia observó como Michiru empezaba a bostezar y le sugirió al oído que se fuera a acostar.

- Creo que ya deberías ir a dormir, recuerda que estas enferma.

- Sólo si tú también lo haces. Anda, tú también estás cansada… la rubia miró a la muchacha.

- Está bien… Michiru le sonrió y se puso de pie.

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos retiramos a dormir.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí, estoy agotada y Haruka también ¿verdad?

- Sí, un poco.

- Bueno, que tengan una linda noche.

Ambas se despidieron de la muchacha que llevó Marcus y levantaron un poco del desorden que se encontraba en la sala, luego caminaron en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Hasta que oyeron gritar a Marcus desde la sala, lo que las hizo detenerse.

- ¡Michiru!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Prima, cuídate, no vayas a salir embarazada… el muchacho empezó a reír a carcajadas por ver la cara de molestia de su prima y el rostro sonrojado de la rubia.

- ¡Eres un idiota Marcus!

Llegaron al piso superior, el pasillo se hizo corto para ambas ya que con algunos cuantos pasos dados se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de Michiru, ambas estaban en silencio. Se sentían como dos adolescentes después de haber hecho una travesura, se miraron y empezaron a reír.

- Muy gracioso lo de Marcus ¿verdad?

- Es un idiota.

- Bueno, yo te dejo descansar, debes estar agotada y además estás… la aguamarina estornudó… enferma… Haruka sonrió.

- Gracias.

- Sólo te puse unas compresas frías y te acompañé.

- No, gracias por esta noche, la pasé muy bien.

Entonces soy yo quien debe agradecerte a ti porque esta noche fue maravillosa. A pesar que soy una especialista en arruinar momentos… Michiru la abrazó por el cuello y Haruka rodeo su cintura.

- ¿Te irás ahora?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- ¿Quieres quedarte?

- ¿Siempre tendremos este juego de preguntas?

- Parece que sí… ambas rieron y la aguamarina volvió a estornudar.

- Hace frío, mejor ya ve a dormir, yo pasaré esta noche aquí.

- Aburrida.

- Caprichosa… Haruka le dio un beso en la frente y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha para que esta pudiera ingresar… Descansa, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches… le sonrió, soltó el abrazo y observó como la rubia se alejaba hacia su habitación.

Haruka cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se apoyó en ella suspirando y sonriendo al recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Fue en dirección al baño y se dio una ducha antes de acostarse. Necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Michiru algo similar sucedía. Al principio pensó en sólo acostarse tal y como estaba pues si encontraba cansada, pero decidió darse una ducha a pesar de estar enferma, pues no se sentía a gusto, pensó que por la mañana podría comprar algunas medicinas para el resfriado. Eso fue lo que hizo, tomó la ducha y luego se vistió para dormir, pero ya en la cama se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia y en lo que estaría haciendo. Pasó los dedos por sus labios y se levantó de la cama. Había visto la chaqueta que Haruka dejó en la silla mientras la cuidaba esa noche, así que la tomó y salió de su habitación en dirección a la de la rubia. Se paró frente a su puerta y respiró profundo para luego dar un par de golpes en ella, una voz respondió del otro lado.

- Adelante… Haruka estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su maleta y le daba la espalda.

- Pensé que dormías.

- No podía y quise ordenar un poco.

- Entonces fue ideal que te trajera esto… le extendió la chaqueta… la dejaste en mi habitación.

- Gracias… en ese momento la vio de frente y se percató que tenía el cabello húmedo.

- No podía acostarme así, no me sentía a gusto.

- Pero te pondrás peor… la aguamarina volvió a estornudar… ¿lo ves?

- No es nada, te dejaré descansar… se disponía a irse pero Haruka la tomó de la muñeca.

- No, tú te quedas aquí, ya regreso.

- ¿Pero a dónde vas?

- Sin preguntas, espérame… salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de la aguamarina, recordó que mientras estuvo ahí vio una secadora de cabello, la tomó y regresó junto a ella.

- Eso es mío.

- Lo tomé prestado, siéntate.

La enchufó a la toma de corriente y empezó a secarle el cabello a la muchacha. Esta sólo dejó que la rubia lo hiciera, sentir sus manos acariciando su cabello, la relajaba. Cuando terminó de hacerlo quitó el enchufe y dejó el aparato en el mueble que se encontraba frente a la cama mientras le hablaba seriamente.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? No puedes dormir así, menos si estás enferma, has sido muy descuidada… ya se encontraba frente a Michiru de nuevo, quien por impulso la abrazó por la cintura.

- Gracias.

- No me agradezcas, te acompaño a tu habitación.

- No, quiero quedarme contigo… la muchacha aún se encontraba abrazada a su cintura y un leve color carmín se posicionó sobre su rostro. Haruka no espera escuchar eso.

- Yo no sé si sea lo mejor.

- No quiero dormir sola esta noche… en ese momento la rubia comprendió que por muy independiente y segura que pareciese la aguamarina, aún era una niña.

- Está bien, ven.

La tomó de la mano y la guio hacia uno de los laterales de la cama, acomodó las almohadas e hizo que Michiru se acomodara en la cama. Acto seguido apagó la luz de la lámpara y fue ella quien se acomodó a su lado por detrás. La aguamarina se pegó a su cuerpo y se dejó abrazar por la rubia, tomó su mano y la entrelazó con las suyas.

Ese simple contacto, la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos hicieron que rápidamente ambas cayeran en un sueño profundo.


End file.
